The Sages Reborn
by SSBM Master
Summary: *COMPLETE STORY* There is a new figure on the Great Sea and he's looking for Link! But are his intentions good or bad!--Hi this is my first fic so please be kind. It takes place six years after Link's battle with Gannondorf in The Wind Waker.
1. Chapter 1: The man with a mission

The sages reborn  
  
SSBM Master: Greetings fanfic lovers. I am SSBM Master, omnipotent Super Smash Bro's Melee champion and author of The Sages Reborn. Before you read and hopefully review, I want to clear a few things up. My story is set several years after Link's battle with Gannondorf. He is now 18. Also, I am a big fan of Zelda but I do not know the name of every individual NPC so please don't criticise me too much if I make a mistake like getting the Outset Island twins names wrong (are they twins?) and finally I wish to introduce you to...THAT GUY  
  
Guy: Uh.Hi.  
  
SSBM Master: This guy is the first character to appear in the story and for the first few chapters, he is the main character. His Name is.I'm not going to tell you!  
  
Guy: What?! You mean I've got to be called Guy until you think of a name  
  
SSBM Master:...Yes  
  
Guy:..Oh ok.  
  
SSBM Master: Do you want to do the disclaimers?  
  
Guy: Fine. Ahem SSBM does not own any characters, locations, or plots that are copyrighted to Nintendo. He only owns the plot to The Sages Reborn and copies of the Zelda games that were LEGALLY bought by him.  
  
SSBM Master: I also own you  
  
Guy: WHAT??  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter1: The man with a mission  
  
The weather could not have been more different to the previous night, thought the owner of The Stinger. His boat was well armoured considering its size and easily capable of dealing with this type of weather but it wasn't making his job any easier. His face, although covered with a mask, was dripping wet thanks to the sudden downpour that had begun an hour ago and he felt sure that if the wind blew any harder, the mast would break. Still, The Stinger had survived much worse storms than this and it couldn't be much longer to Outset Island. The young boat owner looked up and grinned. Although it was still foggy, he could now make out the silhouette of his destination. He would be there in a few minutes.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Meanwhile, on Outset Aryll was lying on her bed. It wasn't nearly late enough to go to bed (which would explain why she was still fully dressed) but the freak storm, which had suddenly sprung up, prevented her from doing much else. She gave a sigh and gazed around the empty cabin. It was very lonely at times like this.  
  
A few years ago, just after her 14th birthday, her grandmother had passed away, leaving Aryll and her brother Link the house and fortune. Since Link was always away and earned a fair fortune of his own, Aryll had inherited the majority.  
  
Now she was 16 and earned her way as a fisher. It wasn't exactly a dream job but as long as she remained on Outset, it was the best she could hope for. She gave another loud sigh and glanced carelessly out the window. If only something could happen to break this awkward silence. However if she was paying attention to the sea outside the window, she would have seen that her awkward silence would not be silent for much longer  
  
* *  
*  
  
The owner of The Stinger was down in his cabin. He had just finished tying his boat to the dock and was now rummaging through the drawers in his chambers.  
  
".come on." He muttered to himself ".where did I." He stopped abruptly as he noticed a gold medallion with an odd design on it. "Thank god," he sighed putting it round his neck "now down to business." He was about to exit the cabin when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.  
  
Staring back at him was a fairly tall man with lean arms and fairly broad shoulders. He was wearing a sleeveless outfit with baggy trousers and leather boots. On his back were two samurai swords and his face was covered by a mask, which showed only his eyes. All in all, he looked like a murderous ninja! What had he been thinking! Nobody would trust him as long as he looked like this. He hastily took off the mask and relived himself of the two samurai swords. A slight improvement.  
  
Now he was looking at a young man of about 18. Although still young, his hair was, and always had been purely white. He grinned at his reflection. There were large bags under his eyes but he looked trusting enough. As far as he could tell, but it still wasn't enough. His clothes still looked like they belong to a warrior, which they did. He grabbed a large black cloak which was lying on the floorboards, and flung it around himself. "Great," he thought darkly "now I look like I'm hiding something.which I am! Oh well that'll have to do" At this point the young man left his boat and made his way quickly, as it was still pouring with rain, to Aryll's home.  
  
***************************  
  
Guy: I'm a ninja.cool!  
  
SSBM Master: Yes  
  
Guy: Did you have to give me white hair?  
  
SSBM Master: Yes  
  
Guy: Why do I need to look trusting?  
  
SSBM Master: Mind your own business!  
  
Guy: It is my business.. IT'S ME  
  
SSBM Master: (Leaves the Guy to rant on) Anyway there's the first chapter so please review and be kind, it's my first fic. Also, I should tell you that Link may not appear til chapter 4, I need to see how things work out. I'll have chapter 2 up soon so please R+R 


	2. Chapter 2: I'm looking for Link

SSBM Master: I do not, nor have I ever owned any part of the Zelda characters, scenery, plot etc. This is merely a story made by me that allows me to bask in its reflected glory.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 2: I'm looking for Link.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Aryll jumped. She had not expected visitors. "Coming," she called to whoever was behind the door. She hopped out of bed and, in her haste, stubbed her toe on the table. Aryll swore quietly as she limped towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Uh.hi.." Said the visitor. She had expected one of the twins to come and ask her if they could borrow sugar for their mom or something like that. What she hadn't expected was to see, was a tall person, about Link's age, in a large cloak. Still, a guest was a guest, not to mention that he was pretty cute!  
  
"Hello," replied Aryll "can I help you?"  
  
"Yes," said the stranger. "I'm looking for someone called Link, do you know him?" Aryll didn't answer straight away. She knew that Link liked to sail the Great Sea looking for treasure. She remembered him once hinting that he had enemies. Maybe she should be careful with what she says.  
  
"He's my brother," Aryll answered cautiously. "Why do you want to see him?"  
  
"I own an antiques shop on Windfall Island." Said the stranger. "Link sells me some of the things he finds when he is treasure hunting."  
  
"Oh," said Aryll "Well he isn't here right now, He spends pretty much all his time on the ocean"  
  
"Right," said the stranger, Aryll thought that he seemed to say that more to himself than anyone else. "Well I've gotta go, things to do."  
  
"In this storm" Aryll said, yelping at the very thought. "Why don't you stay, at least till it stops raining."  
  
"I'd like to," said the stranger, " but." at that point, Aryll noticed the stranger do something very odd. He suddenly swung his arm up into his chest and grip something underneath his cloak. For a few seconds he said nothing and then "Yeah."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Stay, just until the storm stops.  
  
"Uh.sure come in"  
  
* *  
*  
  
The young man wasn't entirely sure why he had accepted this girl's offer to stay. It was a mixture of reasons. On one side there was the fact that he had to find Link and if this girl is his sister as she says then she must have more information on his whereabouts. On another was the fact that the storm really was too dangerous to sail in. And finally, he rubbed the medallion, which was still round his neck, but also concealed under his cloak, something very odd had happened out on the doorstep. Something that had happened once before. If it meant the same thing as last time, that could only mean.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" asked Link's sister  
  
"Oh. yes thank you" she put a mug in front of him and poured into it.  
  
"My name's Aryll by the way," she said as she sat down.  
  
"I am James," replied James  
  
"So how did you meet Link anyway?" James felt uncomfortable at being asked that. The antiques shop had, of course, been a complete lie but it was necessary for the moment.  
  
"He just came and asked if I'd be interested in buying some of the stuff he collected on his travels."  
  
"Really?" she said "You don't look old enough to own an antiques shop"  
  
"It's my.fathers," James lied quickly. "Do you have any idea where Link could be at the moment?" Aryll shrugged.  
  
"Sorry," she said "I suppose he might be with Tetra.."  
  
"Tetra?"  
  
"Yeah, she's the captain of a pirate ship and she's been friends with Link since he was 12 and she can usually get a hold of him but her ship is always sailing too so your kinda back to square one either way  
  
"Twelve," James mumbled thoughtfully taking a sip from his cup ".twelve.."  
  
"Does that mean anything to you?" Aryll asked, as though hopeful James would be able to fill in how Link and Tetra met  
  
"The rain's stopped," murmured James glancing out the window. The storm had subsided as quickly as it had started. "I had better get going."  
  
"Are you sure?" said Aryll sounding disappointed  
  
"Sorry, got things to do." He repeated. That was true enough.  
  
"Oh well, maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Said Aryll smiling  
  
"Yeah," replied James and as he strolled back to the stinger he muttered "sooner than you think!"  
  
*****************************  
  
SSBM Master: Who is this strange person called James? What does he want with our hero? Will anyone Review my story? Watch this space (and review) to find out! 


	3. Chapter 3: If the solution doesn't come ...

SSBM Master: Ok first of all, let me just tell you not to expect three chapters a day all the time. I mean don't get me wrong, I'll do my best but I can't promise anything like that. It'll kill me! Plus I wouldn't want everyone to think I have no social life...I've said too much. Anyway I do not own Zelda blah blah only Sages Reborn etc etc. Right, enjoy the fic  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 3: If the solution doesn't come to you, wait somewhere else!  
  
From what Aryll had told him, James could only assume that Link spent his days travelling from island to island. In other words, he had less chance of finding Link than he did of swimming to the sea floor and bringing up some sand to prove it and James was non too skilled at the breaststroke!  
  
However what Aryll had told him had also given him an idea. She had mentioned a pirate captain called Tetra. James hadn't thought much of it at the time but he remembered once when he was staying on Windfall Island that he and all the other customers of a bar had been forced out to make room for an unscheduled pirate party. He was too angry to think anything of it at the time, but now he realised that Windfall would be the perfect place for pirates to rest. Therefore all he has to do is wait for Tetra's crew to stop for refreshments.  
  
Of course this plan also had more flaws than James could keep track of. James knew that time was against him and Tetra's crew might not show up for week's or even months. Then of course there was the problem of actually getting to Link in time once Tetra did show and that's assuming she will even trust him enough. And ASSUMING that Tetra shows up in time AND that she trusts him, there's always the risk of her not even knowing how to find Link!  
  
But in spite of all the flaws, thought James, it has a better chance of working than sailing around aimlessly looking for him does.  
  
"I'm screwed" James muttered. * *  
*  
  
The landlady on Windfall looked at her reflection in one of the glasses. She could start to see a few more wrinkles that she had missed when she looked in the mirror that morning. She gave a loud sigh and looked around the bar. She had owned it for nearly fourteen years. It was empty at the moment of course as it was so early in the morning but she liked to leave the door unlocked in case someone needed a coffee to start their day.  
  
No sooner had she thought this, when a young man, about 18 with white hair came up the stairs. Every step looked like an effort to him and his face told her that he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Coffee luv?" she asked, he looked like he needed it!  
  
"No thank you," he replied, "I was wondering if you could tell me, do you get pirates in here?" That was certainly an odd question thought the landlady.  
  
"Sometimes," she replied. "S'mainly just this one group of them. They come about once a month. In fact." She thought back to when the pirates were last around. "I wouldn't be surprised if they came tonight." For some reason this made the young man smile broadly.  
  
"Their captain," he continued, "Is she by any chance a girl name Tetra?  
  
"Don't know her name luv," she answered, "But I think she is a girl about your age. Far too young to be a pirate captain if you ask me."  
  
"I've got one more question," said the customer. He looked at the landlady. "Can I have a coffee?"  
  
*  
* *  
  
James could not believe his luck. It only took 2 days for the pirates to show up. He spent his time either sat upon the large arch at the town entrance looking for any sign of a ship or getting some well-earned rest. On the second evening (James hadn't rested in a while and was feeling grumpy) he saw the ship. He also saw the crew leave, looking happy that they would have a drink and a good night's sleep on dry land. They were about to pass under him when he dropped from the arch and landed in front of them, blocking their path.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" One of them said James looked at the speaker. He was a fairly big man with a green top on but he looked too much of a blockhead to be the captain.  
  
"I'm looking for a pirate captain named Tetra" James said  
  
"Oh yeah?" said the thick looking pirate "What do ya want with her?" James was in no mood for this  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." Said James coldly  
  
"Really?" Said the pirate. "Maybe one of Gonzo's ol'right hook's will get it out of ya!" James noticed a few other pirates roll their eyes.  
  
"By the look on your friends faces," James said smirking, "I'll bet the space a foot to my right is in more danger from your "right hook" than I am." Most of the pirates laughed. The one called Gonzo fumed.  
  
"I'll show you!" Gonzo ran at James but as he swung at him but James simply grabbed his arm and used it to pull Gonzo towards him. Just when Gonzo was about to topple onto James, he rammed his elbow painfully into Gonzo's ribcage. Gonzo let out a groan and sank to the floor clutching the spot where James had hit him. That was when Tetra arrived.  
  
"What the heck's going on?" she exclaimed when she saw Gonzo writhing in pain on the floor  
  
"Tetra." Gonzo wheezed "He."  
  
"Defended himself," James finished coldly "Tetra, I need to talk to"  
  
"I have nothing to say to anyone who attack's my crew"  
  
"Really," said James smiling  
  
"Yes," replied Tetra icily  
  
"Well I can't force you Tetra.Or should I say PRINCESS ZELDA!"  
  
**********************************  
  
SSBM Master: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Bet'cha didn't see that one comin' and we'll never know since I didn't give you the chance to guess on the reviewer's board (P.S. please review my story, You can try to guess how he knows) 


	4. Chapter 4: Enter, LINK

SSBM Master: I would like to apologise for not updating sooner but I couldn't get on the @#/*& site for some reason. I would also like to apologise for the absence of our green clad hero Link in this story, which is why I am happy to report that he will be appearing in this chapter. Also over the next few chapters, the mysterious new figure James will reveal how he knows about Tetra/Zelda and why he is looking for Link. Plus a few more surprises! Enjoy! (I do not own Zelda etc etc)  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 4: Enter LINK!  
  
For a few moments Tetra just stood there maintaining her cold stare but inside she felt quite different. Who is this person? How did he know about what happened in Hyrule? Did Link tell him? Link never mentioned this guy before and the white hair makes him pretty easy to recognise. There was only one thing for it.  
  
"Gonzo, go get yourself patched up at the bar." She said to Gonzo. "The rest of you better go with him and make sure he doesn't get into any more street fights  
  
"Miss…Tetra…" Gonzo grunted, "Maybe one of us should stay here in case…"  
  
"Are you implying that I can't look after myself?" Gonzo faltered under her stare "Good now get lost, all of you." Reluctantly, the pirates all slunk off into Windfall. Tetra turned back to the new figure. "How did you…?"  
  
"Not here," said the figure looking over his shoulder to make sure that the pirates were out of earshot. "I don't know how far his influences go. Lets go back to your ship." Tetras wondered for a moment who "he" was but then nodded and lead the figure back to the ship. Once they were in her quarters she asked,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I need to find Link" he replied  
  
"What do you want with him?"  
  
"I am not going to tell everything to you and then repeat it to him." The figure said rubbing his eye sleepily. "Either you do whatever you do when you want to see him or I'll go find him myself." Tetra paused for a moment wondering what she should do and then walked over to her desk. She opened one of the drawers and then took her small gossip stone. "What's that?" the figure asked.  
  
"Gossip stone." Answered Tetra. "Link has one too. I can talk to him through it."  
  
"Well then please tell him that someone has an urgent message for him and he should come here as quickly as possible." Tetra nodded and focused on the small stone. It glowed green as she spoke into it.  
  
"Link…?" she said "Link can you hear me?" Tetra took some pleasure in looking at the stunned look on the figures face when Link's voice came through the gossip stone.  
  
"Yes," said Link. He sounded tired as though he had been asleep "What's up?"  
  
"I need to see you now." Tetra could hear Link yawn through the stone  
  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" he asked. Tetra looked at the figure, who shook his head vigorously.  
  
"No, there's someone here who says he needs to speak with you urgently. He also says to come as quickly as possible." Tetra said to the stone "We're on Windfall Island. Come to my ship." Tetra paused "I think he's serious." She added.  
  
"All right I'll be there in a minute." Said Link. The stone suddenly stopped glowing and Tetra slipped it into her pocket "He's probably several miles away but Link has a way of travelling long distances quickly. Now," she said, turning back to the figure. "How do know about Hyrule?"  
  
"Err… what's Hyrule?" The figure asked  
  
"You know about Zelda but not about Hyrule? Tetra said sounding exasperated. The figure started to pace the room.  
  
"All I know is that Gannondorf kidnapped a twelve year old girl called Zelda, a.k.a you and held her prisoner in a land below the sea 6 years ago."   
  
At this point, Tetra felt a strong breeze flow through the wood of the ship. Her ship was well built and normally kept wind out but she had noticed this happen every time Link was about to arrive. Almost as if the wind outside suddenly became very strong and then died down again. The figure seemed to notice too but didn't pay it any attention.   
  
"Then," he continued pacing the room. "Another 12 year old called Link came and defeated Gannondorf. That's all I know about what happened to you and Link back then."  
  
"And how did you find out about that?"  
  
"One of the high ranking moblin guards told guards told me."  
  
"Just like that?" Tetra asked disbelievingly  
  
"Course not." Said the figure darkly. He stopped pacing and picked up a letter opener that was lying on Tetra's desk. "I had to…persuade him to talk." He put the letter opener down.  
  
"But what made you think he had anything to tell?" Before James could answer, the door opened and a teenager about 18 years old walked through the door. He had green clothes and hat. His hair was blond and there was a sword and shield of elegant design on his back.  
  
"I'm here," Said Link. What's up?   
  
******************************  
  
SSBM Master: OK I know that Link hasn't had much of a part yet but from now on he will be a main character. Plus I will tie all the loose ends with James on the next chapter. Until then, (Read and review!) 


	5. Chapter 5: James's story

SSBM Master: Ok I'm not the kind of author to give away things about my own story but I just want to say that after this chapter the adventure stuff will begin. Any theory's you have about what James has to say will be answered in this chapter. I do not own and copyrighted Zelda characters, locations or plotlines. I only own the character of James and the plotline of this story.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 5: James's tale   
  
"Are you Link," asked the stranger. Link figured that this must be the person Tetra mentioned. He was no older than himself, though maybe an inch taller. He had fairly broad shoulder like he did though it was hard to tell as the thick black cloak he was wearing may emphasise his size. Link also noticed some lumps sticking out of his back suggesting that he was hiding a weapon there. He seemed to notice link sizing him up but waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"I am," said Link. "What do you want?" The stranger smiled slightly  
  
"I can't tell you…" he said. Tetra made a loud frustrated noise  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" she exclaimed  
  
"If you had let me finish…" the stranger continued, "I would have said that I can't tell you until you prove you're really Link." Link frowned  
  
"How can I do that?" he asked  
  
"Well if you're really Link, you will be able to avoid…THIS!"   
  
The stranger suddenly whipped off his cloak and with surprising speed, drew twin Katina's that Link had noticed concealed under his cloak earlier and before Link could think he swung both swords at Link from both sides. Instinctively, Link drew his own sword and shield. He used his sword to deflect the blow to his right and his shield to block the blow to his left. He was about to counter attack when the stranger said,  
  
"Good, I expected to have to draw back" He re-inserted his swords back into they're sheathes.  
  
"Oh really?!" Tetra shouted angrily, "When were you planning on doing that? When he was half the man he used to be!" Now that the cloak was off, Link could get a better look at the stranger.   
  
He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, which was black but had shoulder pads. He also had, on each hand, gloves, also black, which showed his fingers and went down his arm until they reached the elbow and there was what looked like a gold cover on the knuckles designed to give punches that extra kick. His trousers were fairly baggy in comparison, with more gold like material for kneepads and thick leather boots.   
  
"I'm sorry for attacking you but I had to be sure you were link."  
  
"Uh…It's Ok" Link said though he still wasn't sure he trusted this guy.  
  
"My name is James and the reason I needed to see you is because I need you help." James said  
  
"What for?" James looked thoughtful for a moment as if wondering how to explain.  
  
"I suppose I better start from the beginning." He said. "I live alone in a dojo about 4 miles north of Windfall. Most people don't come that way as the waters are usually too dangerous to navigate. Then, about 3 or 4 days ago a few of those wooden submarines full of moblins and other monsters came and tried to capture me. At the time I had no idea why.  
  
"What did you do?" James gave a grin.  
  
"I taught them a lesson." He said. "Anyway, I was naturally more that keen to know why they had come to my island."  
  
"Maybe they just needed a place to surface." Tetra said.  
  
"That's what I thought," continued James, "but the odd thing was that they did not seem to want to kill me, more to just capture me. Another odd thing was that all the creatures seemed to be taking orders from one slightly bigger moblin. So I decided to interrogate this bigger moblin."  
  
"He told me all about how 6 years ago, they had a master called Gannondorf who had them searching the descendent of princess Zelda and that after they had succeeded, she was rescued by a twelve year old called Link. He also told me that Link had defeated Gannondorf in a dual, causing their master to vanish and by many of the moblins be presumed dead."  
  
"However, he also said that a small group of creatures, including the moblin I interrogated, would not give up and used treasure hunting equipment to try to find their master. After 6 years, they succeeded. They found their master impaled on a sword. After resigning themselves to the fact that he truly was dead, one moblin pulled out the sword and…Gannondorf returned. Very…much…alive!"  
  
Link, who had been leaning against the wall during the story suddenly stood straight upright.  
  
"How is that possible?" he exclaimed. "I killed him." James simply shook his head.  
  
"From what the moblin told me, Gannondorf used dark magic and spells to protect himself from death long before even the hero of time was born. It's probably why he was sealed in the dark realm before. The moblin of course was rewarded for his loyalty by becoming a general in the army against you and the sages." Link looked up.  
  
"What do the sages have to do with this?"  
  
"That's my next point. Gannondorf was sealed in the dark realm all those hundreds of years ago by the sages of old. Although he knows that they are long dead by now, he has decided to kill the sages of new before they try to send him back to the dark realm for another millennia. At first I thought that all these creatures that had attacked me were completely mad until the general showed me this…"  
  
James then held up a medallion that Link had not noticed before. On the front was a design that looked very familiar. In the middle, there were three triangles which link knew was the Triforce. Surrounding it were 6 circles each with its own individual design on. The oddest thing about the medallion though was the fact that parts were glowing. The two base triangles were shining a bright yellow, as was the circle at the top of the medallion and another circle was shining too only this one was red.  
  
"Why are some glowing?" Asked Link  
  
"They represent the sages and Triforce bearers that are close by. Obviously you two are the Triforce bearers. The circle at the top represents the sage of light."  
  
"Who is that?" Tetra asked.  
  
"It's you!" he smiled at the looks on Link and Tetra's faces "Don't look so shocked. I think the original Zelda was connected to the sages as well."  
  
"But…" Link began "That still doesn't explain the red one….unless….." he looked at James "….you"  
  
"Why do you think the moblins came after me?" said James "The second I touched the medallion, I realised my destiny. I'm the sage of Fire!"  
  
* * *   
  
After a few moments James thought that the silence was making the atmosphere a bit tense and decided to break it.   
  
"As far as I can tell, when a person touches this medallion, is they are a sage they will instantly remember and realise who they are. When I left my island, I went to get help and I knew that the only person I could trust was the hero of winds. And now that I know who she is, The Princess Zelda."  
  
"So what you're saying is that we need to find the other sages before Gannondorf does…" said Tetra   
  
"…and once we find them all, we send him back to the dark realm where he belongs." Finished Link. James nodded.  
  
"From what I can tell, Gannondorf was using this medallion to locate the sages.  
  
"Then we better find them before Gannondorf does. If he kills just one of them, we won't be able to send him to the dark realm…"  
  
"Oh that reminds me." Said James, who had just remembered something else the moblin had told him. "The sages are all protected with a brand of magic similar to the one that protects Gannondorf. They cannot be killed either. Don't look too happy though," he added as Link and Tetra started to grin. "Once a year, on the day that the sages of old sent Gannondorf to the dark realm, this magic wavered as the sages used it to banish him and on this day the sages become vulnerable again."  
  
"How far away is this day?" Tetra asked. James thought for a moment. It was 12'o'clock  
  
"If today is day 1, it's on the fifth day."  
  
"Then we better start now. Lets start by going to Dragon Roost and finding Medli. She's a sage." Link said.  
  
"Actually it would be wiser to go to outset first." Said James. He was feeling a mixture of fear and guilt as Link looked at him  
  
"Why's that?" Asked Link  
  
"I…I'm sorry Link." Said James, Link looked like he had no clue what James had meant, so he carried on. "Gannondorf is somehow connected to this medallion. The medallion…it burns red hot when a sage is nearby. I think that when it does this, Gannondorf has also realised who this sage is."  
  
"So?" Said Link. "He would have found out about our rebelling soon enough anyway."  
  
"It's not that…When I was looking for you, I stopped on Outset to see if your sister knew how to find you and…I hadn't realised what it meant at the time…But when I met her it burned." Link's jaw dropped. "Your sister's a sage…and Gannondorf knows it!!"  
  
****************************  
  
SSBM Master: That chapter was soooooooo looooooooong. But I did it and now you know why James was looking for Link. Until next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6: the race begins

SSBM Master: Well, now it's a race. Link and Gannondorf both know that Aryll is a sage but the question is, can Link and his friends get to Outset before him? Is it already too late? Bear in mind, that even if it is, Gannondorf cannot kill Aryll until the fifth day when the sages magic is at it's weakest. I do not own any Zelda characters, items locations or plotlines.  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 6: The race begins!  
  
Niko ran as quickly as his little feet would allow him too through the streets of windfall. A little while ago he had been below decks, grumbling about being left behind to watch the ship when who should he see arrive? His old swabbie Link! He was about to give him a hearty Niko welcome but before he got the chance to even let Link know he was there, Link quickly entered Tetras room.   
  
Niko then decided to listen at the door where he heard Link, Tetra and some other guy whose name Niko didn't catch talk about…well Niko didn't understand some of it, but there was something about Sages, a lot of hype seemed to be an evil moblin king called Gannondorf that Link had killed…or rather not killed, a medallion seemed to be of some importance, the name Zelda had definitely popped up somewhere and he was sure he heard something about miss Tetra being a princess!  
  
None of it made any sense but Niko was sure the pirates would be eager to hear what had happened. He ran up the stairs to the front door of the bar and started banging on it. One of the pirates opened it.  
  
"Niko…?" he said but Niko ran past him up to the bar area.  
  
"Hey look it's Niko," the lookout crowed. "Barkeep, get this shrimp a lemonade and a packet of Quavers!" The pirates laughed as Niko skidded to a halt. The pirates often made jokes about his size but at the moment he didn't mind.   
  
"Guys, Guys…" He said panting. "Your not gonna believe what I just heard this guy telling miss Tetra and Link.  
  
"Link?" The lookout said, "What's he got to do with anything?  
  
"Hush up and I'll tell you!" Niko whispered. The pirates all gathered round Niko and listened to his sketchy but surprisingly accurate version of what had been said in Tetra's room. "…and then Tetra said that we would all leave as soon as this new guy's boat was attached to our ship."  
  
"We can't leave yet," Gonzo, moaned "We haven't had a rest for weeks." As soon as he had said this, the bar doors opened and Tetra, followed by Link and the stranger, came through them.   
  
"All right everyone," Tetra bellowed, "We leave in five minutes, get going! I assume Niko's had enough time to tell you all where and why." Niko made a sound, like a mouse being trodden on. She must have seen him leave the ship.  
  
"What about him?" said Gonzo eyeing the stranger suspiciously.  
  
"He comes along and I order you all to treat him and Link as part of the crew. I assume there are no objections?….. Good.  
  
* * *  
  
All in all, Link couldn't say spirits were high as they left Windfall. All the pirates were grumbling about not having enough time on dry land, Tetra's attitude changed once again when they departed, from 'Tetra' to 'Captain Tetra'! James had still felt guilty about putting Aryll in danger and had been avoiding Link's eye at the time, although now that it was midday and they had both gotten a few hours sleep, so at the moment they were getting along fine.   
  
He of course was no exception. Gannondorf, the person he had assumed dead for the past 6 years was now all of a sudden, in power again, and to make matters worse, he was after the only family member he had left. He didn't blame James for leading Gannondorf to her, he had told Link that he only realised when he saw Tetra.   
  
The only person who seemed happy on their departure was Niko. Tetra, not sure what to with James and Link once they had rested, had told them to do what Niko told them to do for the journey. Although overjoyed at the prospect of having two new swabbies, it soon became apparent that Niko didn't know what to do with them either as he had soon had James take the assault courses, both of which he completed first time.  
  
"That was easy," he remarked. Link laughed at Niko's stunned look. (He had only recently managed to pass the second one!) "What's next?"  
  
"Well…next you can…um…" Niko started to say. Link's eyes wandered round the large room under the ship's deck and his eyes fell on a pile of wooden swords.  
  
"Hey," said Link, jumping down to the floor below and picking up two of the swords. "Why don't James and I have a little sparring match?"  
  
"Good idea, swabbie." Said Niko eagerly. Link looked at James.   
  
"Sounds like fun," grinned James. He was more restrained than Niko but Link could see his eyes burning with enthusiasm. He tossed the sword in his left hand to James.  
  
"Ready?" Asked Link  
  
"Uh…not really." James looked doubtfully at his Sword "I've only ever fought with two swords."  
  
"All right," said Link, tossing him a second sword. "You use two and I'll have my shield as well. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah" answered James grinning."  
  
"3…2…1…GO!" Straight away, Link understood why James wanted to spar with two swords. As soon as Link had said go, James had begun a relentless assault on him, striking many blows to Link's shield and using a style not dissimilar to Gannondorf's. It involved a lot of spinning and few jabs.  
  
Niko had been watching them both with a look of awe on his face and cheering every time one of them made a good move, and he wasn't the only one. Every time a pirate came below deck, they would stay and join Niko. Soon, every pirate apart from the lookout and Gonzo, who was steering were in the cargo hold watching them spar. Link even noticed Tetra cheering for him, her captain's attitude forgotten  
  
Link's original plan was to let James wear himself out, but after fifteen minutes Link decided that wasn't gonna happen. Then he had an idea.  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly Link pulled off a move James hadn't been expecting. He charged forwards, shield raised and knocked James off balance. Before He could regain his feet, James felt Link knock one of his swords from his hands. The pirates cheered and Link drew back looking confident.  
  
"Give up?" he asked  
  
"Not a chance" James answered. He had a surprise of his own. Link moved swiftly towards him, hoping to knock the other sword out of James's hand but before he could, James threw it to the ground and parried to the right of Link's swing.   
  
The Pirates watched, stunned as James gave Link a sharp martial art's kick on Link's left hamstring, causing Link to stumble. Before he could turn to face James, James ducked to the floor and swung his left leg along the floor in a smooth arc, eventually connecting with Link's left shin. Link fell flat on his face and before anyone knew it, James had Link's sword prodding Link in the back of his neck.  
  
"Look's like I win," said James smugly. "You shouldn't have gotten cocky and moved in for the kill."  
  
"I'll have to remember that." Said Link, smirking. He gave his leg a quick shake and got to his feet.  
  
Just then, the lookout suddenly arrived with an anxious look on his face  
  
"You better come quick." He said urgently. "Outset's in viewing range and… well you better see for yourself." The crew followed the lookout, Link in the lead.  
  
James's insides seemed to be made of stone. He made his way to the deck and prepared himself to see what he had brought on this peaceful little island.  
  
****************************  
  
SSBM Master: Pretty neat fighting scene eh? If you liked is you'll love the next chapter. (wink wink!) 


	7. Chapter 7: Link and James to the rescue!

SSBM Master: Ok I'll start with a joke. Uh…I know, what's the difference………………………. Ok screw it on to the chapter  
  
Well, unless you have short-term memory loss, you'll remember me promising a lot of fighting in this chapter. We'll that's what I promised, and SSBM Master always keeps his promises…well, he does! The person using SSBM Master as an alias doesn't but…Ah hell, enjoy the chapter!  
  
I do not own any of the Zelda cast, items locations or plotlines, except of course, for the one in this story.  
  
Chapter 7: Link and James to the rescue!  
  
All Link could see was the silhouette of Outset when he arrived on the deck.  
  
"Can I borrow you telescope?" He asked the lookout, who handed it to Link without comment. Link gazed into it and gasped at what he saw.  
  
Moblins,  
  
Dozens of Moblins. He had never seen so many in one place. He also saw a huge doglike Knight in, what appeared to be gleaming solid gold armour. It also looked like he was giving the moblins orders. He also could see that the moblins had been ordered to line up all the villagers so that they could find Aryll. However, as Link scanned the line, he noticed that she was missing.  
  
"What's going on?" came a voice. James had evidently made it through the crowd or pirates.  
  
"The island is crawling with Moblins." Link informed him.   
  
"How many?"  
  
"Dunno…" Link replied seriously. "15…20 at the very most"  
  
"They haven't hurt anyone have they?" James asked anxiously   
  
"I don't think so, it looks like they've just lined everyone…wait!" he had just spotted Aryll. Two moblins had just come out of her house trying to restrain her, though they seemed to be finding it difficult. Aryll was doing everything she could to elude capture including: scratching, biting, swearing, screaming, spitting and hitting below the belt!  
  
Link felt a grin creep up his face as his sister bit hard into the arm of one of the moblins and then strike with a kick (that made Link wince) between its legs. Not bad for a fisher! He heard James chuckle, the ship had obviously moved close enough for everyone else to watch the fight. However that was the last spark of energy Aryll showed as the distraction had allowed the other moblin to tackle her, tie her hands together and, most importantly, gag her.  
  
"We're not going to make it," Tetra said suddenly. Link spun around. "Look, they came in those wooden submarines. If they get Aryll there first, they can just submerge and we won't be able to follow them."  
  
"She's right," James said suddenly. He didn't sound nearly as cheerful as before. "We've got to get there quickly!" Link bared his teeth. They needed a distraction and they needed it now.  
  
Orca was the only person (or moblin for that matter,) that was not watching Aryll. He could hear her cursing through the gag, but he was paying attention to a far more promising sight. The pirates we're arriving and although they had always been reluctant to interfere with anything on Outset directly, he was sure they would help them in a time like this.  
  
The only problem was that he had noticed that the ship would not be able to get to Outset before the moblins had gotten to the submarine. They also seemed intent with taking Aryll with them. There was only one thing for it. Orca took a deep breath and bolted towards Aryll  
  
Although Orca was old, he was in great shape and managed to weave in and out of the moblin crowd to the large moblin that was dragging Aryll to the submarine. It gave a squeal of surprise and pain as Orca kicked its arm causing it to let go of Aryll. Then, without hesitation, flung the restrained figure of Aryll over his shoulder and made for the western side of the island. He heard the Knight shout "SEIZE HIM" and the sound of many hoofed feet chasing him.   
  
However, although fit, Orca was defiantly feeling the strain of carrying a bound and gagged 16 year old. He made it to the balcony just outside Her home when a moblin fist collided with the back of his skull, at which point, it was light's out for Orca.  
  
As Link watched Orca collapse on his sister's balcony, he made a mental note to kill the moblin that had hit him first. However, the distraction had served its purpose.  
  
"Link," he heard James say in an urgent voice. "We should be able to jump onto the island by now."  
  
"Easier said than done," Link informed him. The moblins had finally spotted the ship and had swarmed the beach in an attempt to stop anyone exiting the ship. "If we try to jump off, we'll be impaled on their spears." James smirked at him and held up a bomb.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith!" Tetra said. At this point, She lit the bomb and hurled it over the edge. Several of the huge hogs went flying, leaving a large space on the beach.   
  
"LET'S GO!" yelled James. He put on a balaclava like mask that made him look like a ninja and leapt over the edge, Link close behind. They both landed on the space cleared by the bomb and quickly ran towards the centre of the eastern section of Outset, where there was more room to fight. That was when the real action started!  
  
Link could easily see his disadvantage. Link's fighting skills were at their best when he was fighting one on one although he could hold his own in any situation, he was feeling the strain of a 10 on one battle. One of the moblins swung its staff at Link. Link ducked quickly causing the moblin to overbalance and hit two of his allies. One disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. It had been one of the ones injured by the bomb.   
  
Link smiled cockily and glanced to see how James was faring. Link noticed that the numbers game did not seem to be bothering him as much. His elaborate spinning style allowed him to strike from all sides. Link also saw him trying to make his way to the pier that connected the two islands of outset. Link turned back round to his moblin group just in time to parry another attack. He leapt over the spear and struck the head of the attacker, who responded by being his second moblin to vanish.  
  
"Two down…" Link said to himself.  
  
The Moblins attacking James weren't very keen on getting too close. James didn't blame them. He had already mad an example out of two of them. Although one of them had landed a powerful punch before disappearing. He looked to his left and saw one of them blocking his route to the pier. He hesitated for a split second and then dashed towards. The moblin shouted something that sounded like,  
  
"ROHHH MO!" before James launched his right katina into his mouth. Good thing they disappear. James thought as he ran through the space where it had been to get to the pier. He was halfway across it when he stopped to check on his attackers. They had all followed him one after another. This was exactly was James had hoped for. He let the closest Moblin get within reach of him and then gave it a sharp kick to the chest. The moblin overbalance and fell into the water but not before grabbing the moblin behind him. James watched stunned as each moblin that fell into the water grab the one behind it until all of them were drowning.  
  
James shrugged and continued to make his way to Aryll and the old man that had been knocked unconscious. He was just thinking about how smoothly everything was going when the gold clad knight stepped in front of him. He wasn't alone however. He had Aryll, his unnecessarily large sword pressed against her throat.   
  
"Make one wrong move," it said in a very deep voice. "And the sage dies." Before James could even consider a way out of this, Aryll reached up, her hands still bound, and raked the knight's eyes. It howled in agony. James didn't waste any time. The moment it's hand moved, He plunged his sword deep into the eye socket of the knight's helmet. The gold armour it was wearing fell to the floor and purple smoke drifted out of it.  
  
James sighed, happy that Aryll and the old man were safe. Suddenly his medallion started to burn again. He swiftly pulled it away from his skin. Funny, he thought it only burned the one time for each sage. He moved forward to untie Aryll but she was edging away as though frightened of him. Then he realised that he was still wearing his mask. He hastily took it off to reveal his face and Aryll relaxed.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, taking off her gag.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "Thank you."  
  
"You're bleeding." James remarked, indicating her arm, which must have been scraped when she was dragged along the ground.  
  
"So are you!" she said back. James wiped his mouth and found a considerable amount of blood where the moblin had hit him earlier.   
  
"S'just a scratch." He said, quickly wiping the blood on his trousers. Orca suddenly groaned and regained consciousness. James moved to help him but Orca pushed him away muttering something about being fine. Aryll moved over to him  
  
"Thanks for trying to save me Orca." She then kissed him on the cheek. Orca grunted gruffly and rubbed the back of his head. "And James…" he turned to face her and she kissed him on the cheek as well. "thanks…" James felt himself go red!  
  
SSBM Master: Well there you are. That should keep the action fans satisfied for a while and there was a little something at the end for the romance lovers as well. I'd like to thank Kirby lover and Aria Zepher for their reviews. 


	8. Chapter 8: The journey to Dragon Roost

SSBM Master: Ok Chapter 8 next and it's time to locate the next sage. I would also like to point out that Gannondorf does not know about Medli or Makar being sages. Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
The wise, talented, good-natured, highly attractive and undefeated champion of Super Smash Bros Melee does not own any of the Zelda characters, items, locations or plotlines and lets face it, he wouldn't be sitting here writing a fanfic if he did.   
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 8: The journey to Dragon roost.  
  
With his last moblin no more than a foul stench on the breeze, Link decided it was time to check everyone was ok. He looked over to the villagers and saw Tetra and the other pirates reliving them of their restraints.   
  
"Where were they when I took on ten moblins." Link muttered with a slightly bitter tone. He looked over to the other side of the Island and, with another stab of annoyance, noticed his sister kissing James on the cheek. For one moment he wondered how he had ever become friends with such a git but then checked himself  
  
"No," he said to himself "I'm not going to turn into the over-protective brother. I'm over reacting. She might not even like him…he might not even like her." He sighed and wondered where that rush of protectiveness had come from.  
  
"Hey big bro," came a voice. Link turned and saw that Aryll, James and Tetra had made their way over to him "It's a good job you came when you did," Aryll continued "I wonder what those monsters wanted with me anyway." Tetra, Link and James exchanged uncomfortable glances. "What?"  
  
"Uh Aryll, I don't know how to tell you this but…um…you see…" Link struggled to find a good way of telling her. James on the other hand taken off his medallion and now held it loosely in his left hand.  
  
"Catch," He said to Aryll. He tossed the medallion to her. Aryll caught it. There was suddenly a bright orange flash that seemed to come from Aryll. A second later she was standing there looking stunned, her hands shaking slightly. Link suddenly remembered James saying that the second he touched it, he realised his destiny.  
  
"I…I'm a…the spirit sage." She said finally. James nodded.  
  
"Are you ok sis?" Link asked her. She nodded numbly   
  
"Yeah…well guess we better stop Gannondorf."  
  
"If you think you need a rest we could always…" But Aryll's head shot up to look at him.  
  
"We can't rest," She exclaimed happily "We've got to stop this guy. We leave as soon as I've gotten changed."  
  
"Changed??" Link said. He was completely baffled by Aryll's whole attitude towards the situation.  
  
"Well I can hardly battle evil in this flimsy dress!" said Aryll who was still smiling broadly. And she skipped off to her house.   
  
Link stood there unaware that his mouth was gaping open. He had just realised that if James wanted Aryll, he was welcome to her!  
  
* * *   
  
"Bloody pigs!" James muttered as he wiped his samurai sword for the thousandth time. Ever since he had rammed his sword into one of their mouths, it had stunk of a mixture of manure and the kind of public bathroom that never got cleaned.  
  
He had now polished for so long that it would now be accepted by the pickiest of perfectionists but James insisted that he could still smell it. The stars were now out and the moon shone brightly. James wiped the sword one last time before putting it away.   
  
"I s'pose it isn't gonna get any better," he muttered.  
  
"I should think not, you've been at it for hours!" James turned around and saw Aryll standing there. She walked to his left and sat down on the deck next to him. "So," she said "tell me about the antiques shop."  
  
James wasn't sure what to say to that but before he could say anything, he saw Aryll laughing "I can't believe I fell for such a lame lie." She chuckled light-heartedly. James laughed too.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem." She said back "But what I don't understand is that if you knew I was a sage, why didn't you tell me."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"You could have just given me the medallion." There was a pause, as James wondered how on earth he didn't think of that. Aryll laughed again. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, we're safe for now. Plus we're off on an exiting adventure!"  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about something. Ever since we left Outset, you've been…happy!"  
  
"Is that a crime now?"  
  
"Of course not." James said, struggling to explain. "But when I realised it was my destiny to face a dangerous madman, I was just a little bit anxious!" Aryll's smile faded slightly.  
  
"When I took the Medallion…I saw Gannondorf and everything he's capable of and…well it did scare me a little." Aryll paused for a moment. "But ever since my grandma died, I've been alone."  
  
"You've got Link." James reminded her.  
  
"I know, but he's never around. I'm sure you must know what I mean, Link told me you live alone." She added. "But now, I'm back around all my old friends again."  
  
"I suppose I can appreciate that." Said James. Aryll suddenly gave a huge yawn. "We should get to bed" Aryll nodded and they made their way below decks.  
  
"When do you think we'll arrive at Dragon Roost tomorrow?" She asked  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon." Replied James. And with that, the got ready for the second, of the five days.  
  
********************************  
  
SSBM Master: There you are, not much happening in that chapter. I'll try to make the next one a little more exiting. Please keep reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9: Actions and consequences

SSBM Master: You know I've always thought that it would make more sense for Makar to be the earth sage and Medli to be the wind sage. Oh well, I'll do the disclaimers. Ahem. I do not own Zelda, much as I would like to. There, enjoy the chapter.   
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 9: Actions and consequences!  
  
Tetra was hungry. In fact she had been hungry for most of the afternoon. The ship had plenty of food but it wasn't at its best quality. What they really needed was to rest on dry land and have a good meal. But Tetra knew that there were more important things to think about. It was, after all, the afternoon of the second day, and the second the clock struck 12:00 midnight after the fourth day, the sages would become vulnerable and they had to make sure that when that time came, Gannondorf wouldn't be able to reach them.  
  
She, along with most of the crew were on the deck, as Dragon got closer. Once they had landed next to the island Tetra decided to address the crew.  
  
"All right you lot," she bellowed, "Link, James, Aryll and I are going ashore. I want everyone ready to leave when we return"  
  
"Um…Miss Tetra," said Gonzo timidly. Tetra turned to look at him. "We all understand we're on an important mission, but the boys and I were wondering…when are we planning on resting. I mean we've been on the move 24 hours a day." There was a general murmur of agreement from the other pirates. Tetra sighed   
  
"Look everyone, I know there last few days have been tiresome to say the least, but at the moment there are more important things than the occasional rest. There are many innocent lives at steak and I know it's not something we usually get involved in, but for now, you'll all just have to keep a stiff upper lip." And on that note, She, Link James and Aryll left the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Aryll looked round the main hall belonging to the Rito tribe. It looked like one big post office. She supposed that the family's homes were down those tunnels.  
  
"Link!" came a voice. Aryll looked up to see two Rito fly down from the higher balcony. One was a teenage boy, the other, a teenage girl.  
  
"Hello Medli, Komali." Link said to them  
  
"Who are your friends?" The one called Komali asked. Aryll knew their names as she had briefly met them before on the day six years ago when she was travelling with the pirates.   
  
"This is Tetra," Link said pointing each of them out in turn. "James, and my sister Aryll."  
  
"Now I remember." Said Medli "You two were on that pirate ship. And you…" she seemed to be unsure of weather she had met James before.  
  
"He owns a dojo way up north on Hamlet Island." Came a familiar voice from behind Aryll. She turned around and saw the postman, Quill. "You won't have met him before."  
  
"Hello Quill," James said.  
  
"You two know each other?" Aryll asked James.  
  
"Of course, Quill's a postman. He knows pretty much everyone."  
  
"Which reminds me," said Quill as he ruffled his feathers. "I am already behind schedule."  
  
"You'll still be able to make it to my ascension won't you?" said Komali quickly.  
  
"Do not worry, my friend." Replied Quill "I am not about to miss the first ascension for two decades because of work. And with that, he took off."  
  
"What's an ascension Komali?" Aryll asked.  
  
"Isn't that why you're here?" Komali asked back  
  
"No," said James. "We're here because… well maybe you'd better hold this for a second." He held out his medallion and Medli took it. The second she did, a green flash surrounded her and disappeared a second later. Leaving her looking shocked.   
  
"Medli…" Komali began to say, but Medli cut across him.  
  
"Komali… I need to leave Dragon Roost." She said and spent the next few minutes explaining to him why.  
  
"You can at least stay for my ascension can't you?" said Komali when she had finished  
  
"What IS an ascension," Aryll decided to repeat.  
  
"It's when a Rito moves up in their tribe." Said Medli  
  
"Really, how far is Komali moving up to?"  
  
"The very top!" Komali said proudly. "My father's retiring so I'm taking his place as chief. Which brings me back to my first question…"  
  
"We can't stay." Said James sharply. "I know this is a big deal and all, but if we don't move, Gannondorf will get a head start in finding the next sage."  
  
"But…" Komali began to say  
  
"I suppose, we could stay for a while…" Tetra said. "I mean my men HAVE been complaining about wanting to land."  
  
"And Gannondorf can't find the sages without the medallion James took off the moblin." Aryll added  
  
"And we'll still have enough time to reach Makar if we rest here tonight" Link put in. They all looked at James.  
  
"You can't be serious!" He said as though appalled they were even considering it. He turned to Tetra. "What about that speech about innocent lives and keeping a stiff upper lip?" Tetra seemed to become interested with a Rito that had just flown into the room. James then turned to Aryll who felt very flush and looked at the floor. "Do you really think the medallion is the only way Gannondorf can find sages?" Aryll didn't want to look at him until he had calmed down and did not look up until she saw his feet move towards Link "Link," he said desperately, "You have to back me up. You know Gannondorf better that anyone"  
  
Unlike herself and Tetra, Aryll noticed Link look James in the eye. "I also know we need to rest." He said finally. James stood there, still angry and then turned and walked towards the entrance.  
  
"Where are you going?" Link asked.  
  
"If you lot think it's ok to risk innocent lives for food and rest, then I'll take the Stinger and find Makar and the other sage alone."  
  
"Wait," Aryll called. She ran in front of the entrance, blocking his path.  
  
"Get out of my way!" James snapped. Aryll didn't move.  
  
"Look," she said quickly. "We need to stick together. You and Link are the best fighters and splitting you two up will cost more lives than this one night will." James watched her, but didn't say anything. "Please," continued Aryll "don't go…" James didn't say anything for a while, but finally he gave up.  
  
"All right." He said and walked back to the group with Aryll. "But I don't like it."  
  
* * *  
  
At first, Link had felt guilty about staying for Komali's ascension. James had been right and Link knew Gannondorf would not rest in his attempts to find the sages. However, now that he, his friends and all the pirates and Rito were tucking into their second helpings, he didn't find the matter much to be concerned about. True, the ceremony had been pretty dull but it was more than worth it to come to this banquet that was held afterwards.  
  
Link took a large bite out of his steak and looked around the room. About four seats on his left, he could see Tetra. She seemed just as interested in her wine as her food. Maybe more so! Link felt himself groan as he imagined what the attitude of 'Captain Tetra with a hangover' would be like tomorrow. His eyes trailed past her to the head of the table. Komali was sat there in well-crafted seat, Medli next to him. Komali saw Link and gave him the thumbs up. Link grinned back.  
  
He then looked at the opposite end of the table. Sat right in the corner was James. He had his head on his right arm and he had only eaten the bare minimum. He had been in a bad mood ever since the argument. Sitting next to him was Aryll. Link had notice her try to talk to him earlier but seemed to have given up now and was talking to the Rito on her right. On Link's Right was Gonzo. He was already on his third helping  
  
  
  
"Good?" Link asked him  
  
"MMM HMMPH." Gonzo replied through a mouthful.  
  
"Hey, Link." Said a drunken female voice from behind him. Link turned and saw Tetra. Then, without warning, she jumped onto his lap and pulled him into a hug. Gonzo stopped eating to watch and so did all the other pirates. It was all Link could do to pat her on the pack and look awkward.  
  
"Uh…Tetra…" he said uncomfortably   
  
"Ya know, I never really thanked you for rescuing me." Tetra wasn't showing any sign of loosening the hug so Link decided to push her off.  
  
"Tetra, how much have you had to drink?" he asked her, but Tetra only giggled.  
  
"I also think you look really hot in that suit." At that point, Tetra started to move her face closer to his. Her lips were only an inch away from his when  
  
"OK," Link said loudly and, standing up so quickly that Tetra fell off his lap to the floor, said "Tetra, you have DEFINATLY had enough to drink." He pulled Tetra up off the floor and asked Quill where they were sleeping.  
  
"Go through that corridor and you will find several rooms." He said. Quill had maintained his dignity merely by being the only person on the table not to laugh.  
  
Link took Tetra down the corridor and pushed Tetra into one of the rooms.  
  
"Goodnight." Link said   
  
"I love ya," Tetra replied, grinning at him.  
  
Link closed the door and sighed. As he headed back to the party (Link knew where they'd think he was if he didn't!) he pondered over the fact that Tetra's last words had sounded most sober.  
  
* * *  
  
"Typical!" James thought to himself as he lay in bed. "This bed is the best I've had to sleep in, in over a week, and I can barely close my eyes." James groaned and turned over. This had been a bloody waste of time. What had they accomplished by staying here. He had hoped to persuade Tetra to leaved after the party but there had been no chance of that happening. He had felt bad about ignoring Aryll at the Banquet, but he knew he had been right.  
  
"Gah!" he said suddenly and got up. He needed to have a walk, clear his head. He put on a shirt and exited his room. After a few minutes of strolling aimlessly through the corridors, he decided to go back to his room. He was halfway there when a sudden, loud, blood-curdling shriek broke the silence! James's head shot in the direction it had come from, but the screaming carried on.   
  
Without further hesitation, James sprinted in the direction of the source, eventually coming to a door.  
  
"HELP ME!" The voice screamed. James took a step back and then hit the door with a powerful sidekick, knocking it off it's hinges. This revealed Medli and a monster James knew was called a phantom Gannon. Before James could do anything, the monster grabbed Medli and they both disappeared. That was when people started arriving.  
  
First it was Komali, followed closely by Tetra, Link, Aryll and several guards.  
  
"It was a Phantom Gannon." James told them grimly. "Gannondorf's got Medli!"  
  
***********************************  
  
SSBM Master: Heh heh, I think that's and evil enough cliffhanger. Oh and as for that guy on the review page who thinks he beat me at SSBM, I'd like to kindly inform him that he can go to hell! (Although his review is appreciated) 


	10. Chapter 10: The life Gannon ruined

SSBM Master: Hello again. First, the disclaimers. I do not own Zelda items characters locations or plotlines. Now I would like to compliment Aria Zephyr's talent for predicting plotlines J  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter 10: The life Gannon ruined  
  
James looked at them all. The guards were worriedly muttering to themselves, Komali looked like he was in a state of shock, Link was staring at the floor. His fist was clenched and shaking. Aryll's face was red and she was looking round James into Medli's room as though hoping James hadn't looked properly. Tetra was nursing her hangover but looked worried all the same.  
  
James paced the hallway. He felt angry. At times like this he would start to practice jujitsu to relieve some tension, but the hall was narrow and people would start to stare if he suddenly started fighting with mid air. But it felt like his rage was trying to erupt into the open. It succeeded!  
  
"AARGH!" he shouted furiously, bringing his fist to collide with the wall. Everyone turned to stare at him and there was a sharp pain in his knuckles. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT." He took a few deep breaths. "But no, we had to stay for the STUPID ASENSION!"  
  
"Now see here!" Komali started angrily.  
  
"SEE HERE WHAT?? WAS IT WORTH HAVING ALL OF US HERE FOR NEVER SEING MEDLI AGAIN?!"  
  
"Of course not…" said Komali quietly  
  
"We'll be able to get her back Komali." Said Tetra  
  
"OH, SO NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE ACTION?" James bellowed turning to Tetra. He knew his shouting wouldn't be doing much for her headache but he couldn't care less. "ARE YOU SURE YOU WON'T GET TIRED AND REST HALFWAY THERE??"  
  
"James…" Aryll said timidly, "please calm down" but on the contrary, this just made James swing his head towards her and continue the verbal assault.  
  
"CALM DOWN?? WHEN I FIRST FOUND OUT ABOUT GANNONDORF, I BARELY SLEPT FOR A WEEK TRYING TO FIND LINK. YOU HAVE BARELY BEEN GOING FOR A DAY AND YOU WANT REST…"  
  
"James, what is wrong with you?" Link said  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?? I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW WHAT GANNONDORF IS LIKE!" James felt the worst of his anger fade away "But I guess you haven't suffered at his hands the way I have. Now…I'm going to take the Stinger and go to Forest Haven solo." And with that he left the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
Link stood there watching James go with everyone else in the corridor. For a few moments there was silence until Tetra said.  
  
"He's right, I should wake my crew. We'll leave as soon as they're up." She walked off  
  
"I guess we better go tell James we're leaving." Link said  
  
"Link," Aryll said thoughtfully. "Let me go talk to him on my own."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please Link, something he said just made me think…" said Aryll. Link thought that was a very vague answer but nevertheless…  
  
"Ok, good luck." Aryll walked off in the direction of the exit.  
  
* * *  
  
James looked at the ropes connecting his ship, the Stinger, to Tetra's. Undoing them was, at the very least, a two-man job. He sighed and looked at the back of his hand. His knuckles had been bleeding ever since he hit the wall but as long as he could wield a sword in it, the cut was no major concern.  
  
"Hello," came a voice from behind him. James could tell it was Aryll but he didn't look round. "I thought you should know," she continued, "that Tetra's telling the pirates to get ready for departure."  
  
"It's a pity she didn't do that yesterday," James snapped spitefully.  
  
"Look," Aryll said, "I know you weren't telling the truth when you said that you lived on your own Island." James started undoing some of the ropes and pretended not to hear her. "James…? What really happened when Gannondorf came to capture you?" James threw the ropes to the floor.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"You also said that Link hadn't suffered at Gannondorf's hands the way you had." James made a frustrated noise, sighed and then said   
  
"All right. Do you REALLY want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You won't like it."  
  
"I doubt I will."  
  
"Ok," James said sitting down on the deck; Aryll sat down next to him. "Let me tell you about the worst day of my life…"  
  
* * *  
  
James stepped outside his Dojo on Hamlet Island and stretched. The sun was halfway over the horizon silhouetting the village. Personally, James thought he had the best site. His dojo was situated slightly out from the village and it gave him a good sea view. Speaking of the sea, he had a big fishing trip later, which would take up the whole day, so he better get some practice in early.  
  
James took his stance and started punching. Left, right, block, counter. At that point he heard clapping. He turned and saw at the entrance, there was a boy, about 10 years old, applauding his performance.  
  
"That was really good!" he said enthusiastically. James grinned at him  
  
"What do you want kid?"  
  
"Can you teach me kung fu?" James laughed  
  
"It's not kung fu, it's Jujitsu and I don't think your mom would like it if I taught you it."  
  
"Oh come on, she won't mind and I promise I'll practice every day." James sighed. If he taught this kid he would probably get bored after a while. But on the other hand, it would be fun to have someone to keep him company once a week."  
  
"I'll tell you what, If you come back tomorrow with your mom and she says it's ok…then…maybe."  
  
"Oh boy thanks mister!" And with that, the kid ran off back to the village. James laughed at the boy's innocence.  
  
"Oh well," he said to himself. "I guess those fish won't catch themselves.  
  
* * *  
  
James sailed back to Hamlet Island at the end of the day. He had caught enough fish to last him another month. As he got closer to his island however, he saw smoke. He made the Stinger go faster. When he eventually got back to his village he saw that the whole town had been set alight. What was going on?   
  
Then he saw it. An unconscious person lay face down on the ground. Horrified, James sprinted over to it and turned it over. It was the kid that wanted to learn jujitsu earlier. He had, what looked like a bad stab wound in his stomach.  
  
"Kid…Kid can you hear me?" The boy remained unconscious. James put two of his fingers to the side of the kid's neck and felt the pulse…or rather didn't feel the pulse. The kid was dead.  
  
Looking around, James could now see more bodies of the other villagers. The storeowner, the major, that girl who had a crush on him. All of them were dead.  
  
Then he heard footsteps. James turned to see a huge Moblin with a Medallion   
  
"HEEY." It bellowed, with surprisingly good English for a moblin "IT'S HIIM. ATTAAACK"  
  
Moblins appeared from all directions and advanced on James who drew his swords and attacked the monsters with more ferocity that he had felt in his life. Within minutes, he and the big moblin were the only living people left on the island.  
  
Realising defeat, the moblin tried to make a run for it, but James was too fast and soon he had his Katina pressed against its throat.  
  
James leaned close to the overgrown hog and hissed with a voice of pure venom "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to kill you!"  
  
* * *  
  
"And that's what happened" James finished. Aryll sat there horrified. She had known something horrible had happened to James but slaughtering an entire village…  
  
"Now you know why I cant let this happen again. For all we know Makar and the shadow sage are already in the forsaken fortress with Medli."  
  
"I…I had no idea," Aryll said numbly "I should have stuck up for you before, I'm so sorry I...I…" James seemed to be calm again now he had shared his story with someone.  
  
"It's Ok." He said, " you couldn't have known."  
  
"Please don't leave, Tetra will be here in a minute."  
  
"Ok." He said. Aryll looked up into his eyes as the both sat on the deck. She could see the stars reflected in his eyes. Oh what the heck, she thought.  
  
She leaned in towards him, closed her eyes and kissed him. At first, he made no attempt to pull her closer or push her away. Aryll moved away and leaned her head against his shoulder. As she did, she felt James put his arm around her. Feeling warm and happy, Aryll closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
****************************************  
  
SSBM Master: Another chapter, another Romance scene. Please keep reviewing guys. I thrive on your judgement 


	11. Chapter 11: Forest Haven dead ahead

SSBM Master: Ok. I'm having trouble thinking of a humorous way to start the chapter so I'll just do the disclaimers. Ahem. I do not own Zelda. If I did my name would be Shigeru Miyamoto. There, on to the chapter…NO wait I got one! Why did Gannon cross the road….  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 11: Forest Haven dead ahead.  
  
"Loosen your arms." Came his father's voice. James, who had been holding his arms stiffly by his sides, relaxed them, causing them to swing in wide arcs on either side of him. "Loosen your arms, don't swing them!" James obediently obeyed.   
  
"Good, now take your stance…raise your arm slightly… that's right. Hold your position… and strike!" James shot his fist out but didn't move his feet properly causing him to stumble.  
  
"Try again," his father said patiently. "This time remember to move your right foot forward one step." James once again struck with his fist. This time executing it perfectly. His father chuckled.  
  
"That's my boy…"  
  
* * *  
  
James kept his eyes firmly shut. He knew that memory had only been a dream but he didn't care. He knew his father had been in it because he could still hear him chuckling in the back of his mind. His father had died when he was 14. But even so it had seemed so realistic. Even now, he could hear him laughing at him…hang on…he really COULD hear laughing.  
  
James opened his eyes to see that he had fallen asleep on the deck. The ship had left Dragon Roost and the sun was up. The laughter had belonged to the pirates. James wondered for a moment what they were laughing at. Then he noticed that Aryll was sleeping right next to him. Her head was leaning against his shoulder and his arm was still round her.  
  
Ignoring the pirates, James shook Aryll gently  
  
"Aryll…" he said softly. Aryll grunted in a very un-ladylike way and snuggled up closer to James. "Aryll!" he said again. Much louder this time. Aryll jerked awake and quickly withdrew her head from James once she had realised where they were.  
  
"Niko wanted me to take the assault course." She mumbled to James. She was blushing furiously and doing her best not to look in the direction of the other pirates.  
  
"Ok," said James and Aryll hurried off below deck. James walked to the front of the ship, supposing he had better ask Tetra if there was anything he could do.  
  
"Ah, your awake." She said grinning at him.  
  
"Uh…yeah." Replied James, wondering how many people had seen him and Aryll. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Well…I suppose you can help Link polish the cannons" The huge catapult at the front of the ship was still it's main offence but Tetra had also installed several cannons either side of the deck.  
  
"Ok." James remembered seeing Link polish the cannons yesterday and had the distinct impression that Tetra wanted them to talk.  
  
* * *  
  
Link sighed. These cannons now reflected light better that his mirror shield having being cleaned yesterday but Link knew there was nothing else for him to do around the ship. It was highly overstaffed after all.  
  
"Hey, Link." Came a voice. Link turned and saw James. "Tetra told me to come help."  
  
"Knock yourself out." Link said. He chuckled quietly as James approached each cannon, realised it was sparkling to perfection and move on to the next one. He went round all of them eventually coming back to Link.  
  
"Tetra's running out of idea's." he said  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look, Link." Said James and Link could hear a definite note of seriousness in his voice. "I'm sorry I lost it before." Link sighed. He was hoping to avoid this conversation.  
  
"Forget about it." He said. "We all lose it every now and then. And it's just like you said, we haven't gotten much sleep lately."  
  
"Yeah…thanks Link."  
  
"Besides," Link continued smirking at him "you seem to be much less agitated now that you've rested." James looked blank for a moment and then made a frustrated noise.  
  
"Is there ANYONE who didn't see me and Aryll?"  
  
"Maybe Niko."   
  
James sighed, "Oh well, It could be worse…unless," he looked cautiously at Link "Your not one of those really over-protective brothers are you?" Link suddenly remembered how had felt after the battle on Outset.  
  
"Course not." He grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
It was getting dark again. Tetra looked forward to see if she could see Forest Haven. They had decided to find the other sages before rescuing Medli. After all, if all the sages were together, they could seal Gannondorf away in the dark realm, giving them one more weapon if he tried to stop their escape. Of course, they had to hurry. If the fifth day came before they managed to rescue her Gannondorf could easily finish her off, therefore leaving him free to conquer the Great Sea.  
  
"The cannons are done," came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Link  
  
"Good," she replied. "We should be arriving shortly so you may as well wait here."  
  
"Right…Um Tetra?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you…remember anything about the party last night?" he asked shiftily   
  
"Nope," said Tetra shrugging "I guess I had a bit to much to drink. Why, did I miss anything good?"  
  
"No…it was…just boring stuff really" said Link, and hastily walked off. Tetra turned around and cringed. She had remembered everything that had happened that night but she wasn't about to die from embarrassment by telling him that!  
  
"Miss Tetra," the lookout called, "I've spotted our destination."  
  
"Good." Tetra called back.  
  
"It's dead ahead, but…blimey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"T…There's smoke coming out of it!" Tetra's heart dropped like a stone.  
  
"S-Smoke?"  
  
* * *  
  
To the far northwest, the abandoned fortress, The Forsaken Fortress, was abandoned no more. Way up in the highest room, of the tallest tower, a great evil stood, scanning the horizon. His plans for the sages had not gone well. Is started with the failed capture of the sage of fire. He had gravely underestimated his fighting skills and, in doing so, given him the chance to escape.  
  
Then by sheer dumb luck. The very same sage had contacted the Hero of Winds. Who was no doubt the Hero of Time's descendant. Whilst only twelve, the Hero of winds had managed to defeat him in a dual, not because of his own fighting talent, but because he had the power of the Triforce behind him. The King of Hyrule had wished for him to have a future and therefore, the gods must have possessed the boy in order for him to win.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"What is it?" he said  
  
"Lord Gannondorf, we have the forest spirit. He is being secured as we speak." Gannondorf's smile widened.  
  
"Excellent," he said to the creature behind the door. "You may go."   
  
************************************  
  
SSBM Master: Aww man, the chapter started before I could finish my joke…Well I suppose it wasn't that good. Please keep reviewing. I have to go and get my cat down from the roof now. (Seriously I'm not joking!) 


	12. Chapter 12: The shadow sage

SSBM Master: Ok, my cat's down from the roof, it's on my lap and now that I've resisted the urge to stroke it and say "We meet again, Mr Bond." I can carry on with my story. I do not own any of the Zelda characters, items, locations or plotlines. Enjoy!  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 12: The shadow sage  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tetra asked. Link nodded, though he was having trouble convincing himself. They were about to land and now that they were right next to the island, it became all too clear that they were too late.  
  
The gigantic tree stump that made up the island was charred and in some places, still alight. The vegetation that Link would normally step on when he arrived was a grey ash. Even the absence of the Deku Baba's made him feel empty. Link could only dread what had happened to the Great Deku Tree. James looked speechless. Link half-expected him to get angry again, but the whole situation was just too grim for arguments. As they landed Link suddenly remembered that Aryll hadn't seen what they had, and decided to go below deck to see her.  
  
"I better get Aryll." Link said. James nodded but otherwise showed no sign that he had even heard Link. Tetra had her hand clasped over her mouth and didn't say a word. Feeling a heavy sense of melancholy, Link trudged below deck.   
  
He found Aryll with a crossbow aiming at a target. She had lodged a surprising amount of arrows into the bull's-eye. She fitted another arrow into the crossbow, steadied her arm, and fired. It joined the other arrows in the targets centre.  
  
"Yess!" Aryll cried, punching the air with her free fist. She did a celebration spin and caught sight of Link watching her. "Hey, big bro. Did you see that shot? I'm getting really good at this."  
  
"Not too shabby," said Link forcing a grin for her. "Listen Aryll…"  
  
"You know I think I might ask Tetra if I can have this," Aryll interrupted. She seemed very pleased with her newfound talent. "After all, if we're going on this dangerous mission with monsters and such…And of course you never know when else it would come in handy…"  
  
"Aryll," Link continued firmly, "we made it to the Forest Haven. But…Gannondorf got here first." Aryll made a small gasp. "Tetra, James and I are going ashore to make total sure. Do you want to come?" Aryll didn't say anything for a while. "Aryll?"  
  
"Y-yes I'll go." She said. "Just give me a minute." Aryll hastily went over to the target and collected the arrows from it. "Ready."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did there used to be a stream here?" Aryll asked. The four of them were walking along a path that Aryll noticed had been shaped by water.  
  
"Yes," said Link. "It came through the centre of the island." Aryll felt miserable, but that was only to be expected in such a gloomy environment. Link had told her all about the Forest Haven. That it had been a place of peace and tranquillity. A place where life sprung around every corner. Now it looked like a giant ashtray.  
  
James, who had been leading the group, suddenly thrust his arm out and it caught Link's chest.   
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked. Aryll strained her ears but couldn't hear a thing. She looked at Tetra who seemed puzzled. Link however drew his sword and said  
  
"Get ready." Aryll fitted an arrow into her crossbow and waited. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then she looked up to the sky. Three giant moths were descending on them. They were black, with highly fluorescent wings. At first, she thought they were beautiful, but after realising that not only did Link have his sword out, but so did James and Tetra, who had brought a short sword with her, did she realise that the moths were enemies.   
  
Aryll raised her crossbow and fired, hitting the left one square on in the middle. Of it's wing. Its wing was ripped from its body, causing it to crash in front of her. The other two moths went to dive bomb James and Link. Tetra leapt to Aryll by slicing the other wing off.   
  
Aryll made a satisfied smile and prepared to finish the moth with another crossbow bolt when it suddenly fired a load of spiny little lava at her from out of it's thorax. They attached to her, their shallow spines hanging onto her clothes, some managing to pierce her skin.  
  
* * *  
  
Link heard one of the girls scream but he had no time to check which one. His moth was still dive-bombing him. It tried again but was not so lucky this time. Link leapt into the air and impaled it with his blade. The moth vanished in a puff of purple smoke, allowing Link to check on the others. Tetra was wrestling with hers wildly attempting to inflict a fatal blow and Aryl was rolling about on the floor, the spiny creatures stuck to her.  
  
Link quickly ran to Tetra and literally stabbed the moth in the back. Then he proceeded to Aryll and helped her with her mini attackers. He helped her shake them off and tried to make sure she was ok but Aryll seemed more keen to stamp on all the creatures before talking to him.  
  
"Come on," came James's voice from behind Link, as he tried to calm Aryll down. "Lets go see what's left."  
  
They all entered the main area of Forest Haven. The ground, even where the water had been, was hard and cracked. The bushes, like those outside were a grey ash. But worst of all was the Great Deku Tree. What had once been rich full wood was now black and charred. The Deku Tree was unmistakably dead.   
  
Link felt his knee's give way. The Great Deku Tree…The kind, gentle, noble forest spirit that had stood for a thousand years was now little more than charcoal.  
  
"I'm sorry Link." He heard James say. He sounded very distant.  
  
"You were right." Link told him. "We should never have stayed."  
  
"It wouldn't have made a difference." James said. "This happened a while ago."   
  
"Actually it happened yesterday." Said a voice from behind them. Link and the other's span round to see a figure standing in the shadows. He was wearing a hooded cloak and had a large spear in his right arm. "It's such a pity. They came and took one of the Kokroks. When this great tree tried to stop them, they set it on fire. Of all the days they could have come, they chose yesterday."  
  
"What's so special about yesterday?" Link asked. The hooded figure did not seem to be an immediate threat, but Link wasn't ready to trust him yet. His voice sounded like that of an old man's so he couldn't be that dangerous anyway. Although there was that spear…  
  
"I thought you of all people would know, Link." Link jumped, the stranger knew his name. "Yesterday was the day of the annual forest festival. The one-day when all the Kokroks gather together." Link stood there. How could he have forgotten? James was next to speak.  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I was here. I saw the whole thing. I had to hide from them. After they murdered the Deku Tree I stayed with it. I watched this land change. You see without the Great Deku Tree's magic, this place has turned into a barren wasteland on the space of twelve hour." He paused for a moment. "I would have tried to fight them off, but then Gannondorf would have acquired two sages instead of one."  
  
Link's senses suddenly snapped into focus at that. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I am the shadow sage!"   
  
* * *  
  
There was a long pause that was broken by James.  
  
"No your not." He said. The hooded figure turned to look at him.  
  
"Why not?" he asked politely  
  
"Because my medallion burns whenever a sage is near and it hasn't done that since I met Medli." The 'shadow sage' sighed and then said:  
  
"How many sages have you come into contact with?" he asked. James counted them off in his head.  
  
"Three," answered James. "Aryll, Tetra and Medli. Four if I include myself"  
  
"Do not include yourself." Said the figure. "Now how many times has your medallion burned since you claimed it?"  
  
"Three," said James automatically. The figure shook his head.   
  
"Try again, how many times has your medallion burned since you claimed it?" James thought. It burned when he first touched it but the man had said not to include that. It burned when he first met Aryll, that's one. It burned when he first saw Tetra, two. And when he first came into contact with Medli, three.  
  
But wait there was one other time. Right after he had saved Aryll it burned again.  
  
"Four," he said, but that was just a second time for Aryll. The figure shook his head.   
  
"The medallion burns once for each sage. That time, Gannondorf had registered me."  
  
"But that's impossible," said Aryll. "unless…" something had suddenly dawned on her. "your…" The figure took off his cloak and James was amazed to see the old man who had tried to save Aryll. The shadow sage was none other than Orca!  
  
* * *  
  
Link's mouth fell open.  
  
"How…how…" he stuttered.  
  
"Did I find out?" asked Orca pleasantly. It was all thanks to our friendly postman Quill. Whilst you were preparing for Komali's ascension, he had flown over to deliver a letter to Outset. On his way he noticed several wooden submarines heading in the same direction and quickly overtook them to warn us. The villagers quickly headed to Windfall for their own protection. I however didn't. You see, whilst drifting in and out of consciousness during the battle on Outset, I noticed James grab his medallion as he approached Aryll and I. I assumed it must have burned and now that I realised Subs were coming, I naturally assumed they must be after me.   
  
Quill also told me that you were heading to the Forest Haven so I decided to meet you there and that is how I witnessed this great tree's demise."  
  
Nobody said anything for a while   
  
"Right," James said "we now know who all the sages are and…" he looked up at the sky. "Its midnight…the fourth day has begun." Link suddenly realised what that meant.  
  
"We've got to get to the forsaken fortress now" he said suddenly. "We have to rescue Medli and Makar before the next midnight."  
  
"He's right!" Tetra said, jumping to her senses. Orca smiled.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
* * *  
  
Gannondorf looked down from his tower onto his troops. There was at least ten times as many guarding the fortress now. A moblin suddenly came running up to him.  
  
"Lord…Gannon…dorf…" it panted.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Our spies tell us that the hero of winds and the sages are on there way here." Gannondorf continued to look upon his troops.  
  
"Let them come." He said savagely, "They will not make it out of my fortress alive. It will take a miracle for them to win this fight…and there hasn't been one of those for a very…long…time!  
  
************************************  
  
SSBM Master: Well now we know who all the sages are. I think Orca fits the shadow sage pretty well. (I mean how many shadowy looking good guys are there?) Thank for all the reviews. Keep em comin! 


	13. Chapter 13: The final journey

SSBM Master: Ok to confirm. The fourth day has just begun. The sages are vulnerable the second it becomes midnight and the fifth day starts. Before that happens, Link and c.o. must rescue Medli and Makar from the forsaken fortress. Remember if just one sage dies, then Gannondorf will be free to conquer the great sea or whatever the hell he plans to do. I do not own Zelda. By this point you should have worked out that I am not Shigeru Miyamoto. Oh, and one more thing, If your real name is Tom Supick, you are a twat! Enjoy the chapter  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 13: The final journey  
  
James was meditating. In fact he had been meditating for the last half hour. He was sat cross-legged on top of the crows' nest in full battle uniform, even the mask. Normally he would do this every morning when the sun was about to rise but he had been having trouble finding time lately. This morning however he had managed to climb up to, possibly the only secluded place on the entire ship, whilst the lookout was sleeping and meditate, his back to the rising sun. His father had always tried to teach him to be patient enough to truly appreciate to peaceful calm of it, but it wasn't until after he'd died that James gave it a proper go.  
  
A soft noise brought its attention to him. Someone was climbing the ladder to the crows' nest and whoever it was, was taking great care not to draw his attention to them. James smiled. Back on Hamlet Island, people had told him that trying to sneak up on him whilst he was meditating was about as easy as controlling an enraged piglet with a toothache!  
  
"BOO!!" came the predictable noise. James did not jump or even turn round. He merely opened his eyes and said:  
  
"Hello Aryll." He turned and saw exactly the person he had guessed would be there, standing there with a look of stunned frustration on her face.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked with the tiniest hint of sulkiness in her voice.  
  
"Puh-lease." James said with a laugh. He turned back to his original position "No one on the ship breathes as loudly as you do!" He felt Aryll thump him on the back of the head and sit down next to him.  
  
"So whatcha doing up hear anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Meditating," replied James automatically.  
  
"I didn't know you meditated."   
  
"I haven't had much chance to, what with the whole saving the world thing! Normally I'd do this every morning. It's standard for Tai chi." He waited for a moment.  
  
"Hang on," said Aryll sounding confused. "I thought you did Jujitsu."  
  
"I do, it doesn't mean I can't meditate though does it?" Aryll laughed but James didn't voice the surprise that he felt about Aryll remembering his fighting style. Most people on Hamlet Island had thought he did Kung fu! "I suppose I've been here long enough." He said and uncrossed his legs.  
  
"I didn't disturb you did I?" asked Aryll.  
  
"No, of course not." James said sarcastically. "Its very relaxing when people yell BOO in my ear!" Aryll laughed again but then frowned slightly.  
  
"James, do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why do you wear that?" she asked pointing at James's face.  
  
"What?" She reached up and pulled off the balaclava.  
  
"This." She said thrusting it back to him. "I mean, you looked really scary first time I saw you with it. I thought…" she trailed off  
  
"That I was going to kill you?"  
  
"Something like that." James looked at the mask thoughtfully. It was black and had a gold mouth plate.  
  
"Well…" he said trying to think of why he wore it himself. "I suppose it keeps the hair out of my eyes." Aryll laughed.   
  
"Your hair isn't long enough to get in your eyes anyway." She reminded him.  
  
"My father's was." Aryll suddenly stopped laughing. "In fact this whole suit was his…course he doesn't need it now." James paused wondering whether to continue. "Whenever he went into battle, he would wear this suit. People started calling him The Golden Streak. I guess I wear it in the hope I can become a Golden Streak one day too."  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Aryll.  
  
"He had a heart attack. Four years ago I found him dying in his bed."  
  
"That's horrible." James shook his head.   
  
"It wasn't so bad." He said. "That way I could be with him at the very end." James didn't feel like having Aryll try and comfort him for the rest of the morning so he changed the subject. "What do you think you'll do when all this is over?"  
  
"I suppose I'll just go back home," she said with an unenthusiastic tone.  
  
"Don't sound too exited, we've still got to take on the evil madman!"  
  
"Well yeah, but once we do that I'll be alone again." She said gazing absent-mindedly out to the ocean. "I mean, Link will be off on his adventures, Tetra will go with the pirates and you…" she looked at him. "Come to think of it where WILL you go?"  
  
"I…I guess I don't know." Said James truthfully. His Dojo had been burnt to the ground along with the rest of the village. "I haven't really thought about it."  
  
"Well…" said Aryll. She was trying her best to be subtle. "If you wanted…you could always…y'know…" she gave him a sideways look. "come stay with me…just until you find a place to stay of course." She added hastily. James smiled at her.  
  
"I'd like that." He said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on boy, parry." Orca shouted. Link carried on the assault. He gave Orca two thrusts and tried to leap at him and strike. Orca however manager to block all of the blows as easily as he always had. It made him wonder how Orca had been knocked unconscious so easily on Outset.   
  
Tetra suddenly came below deck. "Hey, another sparring match" she said. "I should get the rest of my crew!"  
  
"We just finished." Said Link hastily. Tetra had always had some respect for his sword skills and although he didn't mind admitting that he had lost, he didn't feel like making a fool out of himself right in front of her for some reason.  
  
"Don't be foolish." Orca said heartily. "Take a seat miss." Tetra smiled and sat down. Link scowled and got ready for another round. "Ready?" Orca asked, and Link could have sworn that he had just winked at him. "GO!"  
  
It started out pretty much the same as the last had. Orca blocked all his shots and any moment now he would trip Link up with the wooden end of his spear. However to Link's great surprise, one of Orca's block's was made too late, causing Link's wooden sword to be drawn across Orca's ribs. For the first time ever, Link had beaten him.  
  
"Congratulations," said Orca. "It appears I was too slow that time."  
  
"Not bad Link." Said Tetra. "And much as I'd like to stay and watch, I've got work to do." She walked back up to the main deck. Once she was gone Orca said to him  
  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you again!" Link smiled at him. Orca had lost on purpose; the blow he struck was way too easy for him to miss.  
  
"Why DID you let me win Orca?" Orca smiled at him. There was a twinkle in his eye that Link had never noticed before.  
  
"I did not want you to feel foolish in front of your lady friend." Something about the way he said it made Link blush.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It is more than obvious," Orca said. "I would imagine that the only people who do not know are yourself and miss Tetra and that is only because the both of you have denial on your side."   
  
"You know…I really don't feel like talking about this." Said Link awkwardly.  
  
"Very well, lets see if you can win for real."  
  
* * *  
  
Tetra collapsed onto her bed. She was tired and felt like hell. She was also, though there was no power on this earth that would make her admit it, terrified. The last time she had been captured by Gannondorf, had been the worst experience of her life. It had only been for a few days but in that time she had never felt so alone. Then at one point, Gannondorf had cast a spell on her causing her to lose consciousness. When she awoke she saw the master sword lying in front of her and Link ready to battle. At that point all of her doubts had vanished.  
  
"Excuse me," came a voice from the other side of the door. It was female so Tetra knew it must be Aryll and sure enough, Aryll entered the room a moment later.  
  
"What's up?" asked Tetra  
  
"I was wondering if I could buy this." She said, and Tetra noticed that she was holding the crossbow she had taken a liking to.  
  
"You might as well just take it," she said. "None of my crew are going to use it so you can have it."  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Aryll put the crossbow and then said "So, are you ready for tonight?" Tetra cringed.  
  
"Let's talk about something else." She said. "Let's talk about…" Tetra grinned suddenly. "You and James. You two seemed pretty comfortable a few days ago. Tell me what happened the night before." Aryll looked very embarrassed but didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Well, he had just calmed down, I had convinced him not to leave and then…" Aryll paused. "He kissed me!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well I kissed him would be more accurate but yeah, that's what happened" Tetra laughed. "What about my brother and you?"   
  
That wiped the smile from Tetra's face.   
  
"I don't like Link!" she said all too quickly.  
  
"I bet you wouldn't say that if I had asked you that night we stayed with the Rito's." teased Aryll. It was Tetra's turn to go red.  
  
"I…I was drunk." She said defensively. But that just caused Aryll's grin to spread.  
  
"Oh so you DO remember!" she said excitedly. Unfortunately for her though, Tetra was spared answering by Gonzo, who had just come into the room.   
  
"Uh…Miss Tetra," he said. "We've arrived at the forsaken fortress."  
  
"What, already?" Gonzo nodded "Very well, tell everyone to meet on the deck."  
  
*******************************  
  
SSBM Master: Ooh its getting to the climax! Don't worry though. I'm planning on finishing this with more than just 14 chapters. I'll try and make the rest the best ones. Though you may have to bear with me. (Even I don't know how it'll end and I'm the author for gods sake!) 


	14. Chapter 14: The rescue mission

SSBM Master: Alrighty then. I've managed to come up with an ending and believe me, it's a doozy! With any luck, it'll be a complete surprise. But I'm confident that nobody, and I mean NOBODY will predict the ending (Though your welcome to try)  
  
I do not own Zelda.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 14: The rescue mission!  
  
"Ok," said Link. He was speaking to the entire crew. Tetra's ship was settled behind the conveniently placed rock that shielded it from the view of the fortresses many spotlights. "Here is the plan. First of all this mission has two objectives. Number one, to rescue Medli and Makar from the fortress. Number two, to gather all the sages together and seal Gannondorf in the Dark realm."  
  
Link paused for a moment to see if there were any queries. There weren't so he carried on. "At the moment, the time is 11:00pm. So we need to try and finish this in less than one hour. Obviously to complete this properly, we will need all sages to be ready and together in the fortress, so the first stage is this. Tetra, James, Aryll, Orca and I will take James's boat, and use it to get to the forsaken fortress. Hopefully, no one will see us." Tetra then pointed to a spot on the island that was at the foot of the wall, directly below one of the spotlights.  
  
"That," she said "Is where we will anchor The Stinger. Right in the blind spot of that spotlight. We will then make our way along the bank until we reach the large wooden door. When, and only when, we make it there, do we want you lot to get to work. The catapult has been positioned so it will strike the door. When we make it there, you will fire the cannon, allowing us to penetrate the fortress. Afterwards, we want all of you to continue the assault. Try to take out the spotlights. We need them to think that you're the main problem, not us." One of the pirate's put up his hand. "Yes?" Said Tetra.  
  
"What will you do?" Tetra was about to speak but James cut across her.  
  
"We don't have time to tell you all the whole plan. We need to start as soon as possible." At being reminded of that, none of the pirates questioned further.  
  
"All right." Said Link "If we do not come back within four hours, then we'll have failed. All of you will need to leave immediately. Understand?" Some of the pirates looked mutinous at that but none objected. "Good, then let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
James threw down the anchor. They had made it to the island. As much to luck as to good steering, they had also made it unseen. He followed Link off the boat and then helped the girls and Orca follow.  
  
"Come on," hissed Link. "This way round." They followed Link round to the opposite side of the island where the large door was. On the way, James noticed that Aryll looked very pale.  
  
"Feeling ok?" he asked her. She nodded numbly. "Don't worry. Once this is over, we'll all be able to go back home and rest. Just keep thinking about that."  
  
"Ok," she said with a croaky voice. It didn't seem to help much so James then said.  
  
"Tell you what, tomorrow I'll take you out to dinner on Windfall Island." Aryll looked up at him.   
  
"You mean on a date?" James smiled. With all his emotions being used for anxiety, there was no room for embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah…unless you don't want to of course." Aryll was about to give him an answer when they arrived at the front of the fortress and Link spoke up.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan. This Fortress has two floors on the inside of the walls. The quickest way to get inside is to head straight across the main courtyard, and go through the large wooden doors. That will get us on the bottom floor, which is where the cells are. When we get there we will have to temporarily split up and go opposite directions so we can search the bottom floor quicker."  
  
"What about the prison where Aryll was being kept in?" Tetra asked.  
  
"I hadn't thought about that." Said Link.  
  
"We will have to split up into three groups." Orca put in.  
  
"The other cell can be reached by going up the steps on the right of the courtyard. Then you have to go round on the second floor until you reach the main tower. Then you just keep going up."   
  
"I'll go," James, said "I'll be able to make it alone." He said this as he fitted on his mask and Link nodded. There was no time for arguments anyway.  
  
"All right then, when our path splits, the girls and Orca can go left and I'll go right." He said. At that point, a bomb collided with the door, smashing it to pieces. They made it through to the courtyard. James took off to the right where the stairs were, whilst the others made it to the wooden double doors. Luckily, the spotlights were trained on the ship outside which was wreaking havoc. James managed to stoop past several Moblins that were transfixed with the events happening outside the Fortress.  
  
He easily managed to make it to the inside of the first tower without being spotted. But he still had a long way to go. He needed to get to the top of the tallest tower.   
  
"It's gonna be a long night." Thought James.  
  
* * *  
  
Link listened carefully. He could hear heavy breathing. Something was defiantly just round the corner and when it came to him it would get a big surprise. The moblin came round the corner and Link let loose the arrow in his bow. It soared through the air hitting the Moblin squarely in the right eye. It disappeared, allowing Link to continue down the corridor.  
  
They had been in the Fortress at least a half hour and Link only had one more cell to check. The rest on his side had been empty. He turned the corridor. To his dismay, the last cell was also bare but at least now he could meet up with the others.   
  
Link turned to see another moblin behind him. It charged, but Link tripped it over with ease. The spear it was holding fell to the floor. It tried to get up to run, but Link prodded it in the back of the neck with his sword.  
  
"Where are the sages being held?" He asked fiercely.  
  
"R-rhere…ruther shide." Link thought what the moblin meant was that they were on the opposite side of the fortress. Where Tetra, Aryll and Orca were headed. He also noticed a set of keys in attached to the moblins belt. He took them.  
  
"Thanks," he said and gave the moblin a quick death for his trouble!  
  
* * *  
  
James opened the door to find himself outside again. He had made it to the main tower and was now on the outside path that lead up to the cell that Aryll was once kept in. As he made his way up, he saw two moblins leaning over the wall, staring out at the ship below.  
  
"Get a closer look." James muttered and shoved them both over the edge. He heard them squealing in terror and then stop as the hit the rocks below. Not far now, James thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hold on," hissed Orca sharply. "There are two more about to come round the corner." Tetra could not see how the old man knew this, but since he had been right about it every other time, she saw no reason to doubt him.   
  
Sure enough, two moblins came into view. Orca leapt at the first one impaling it with his spear. The second was quickly taken care of, firstly by Aryll firing one of her crossbow bolts, striking it in the shoulder, and secondly by Tetra jamming her short sword into it's ribs. Needless to say, both were little more than dust afterwards.  
  
"Who's there?" Came a voice. Tetra looked round the corner and was relieved to see Medli sharing a cell with, what looked like an oddly shaped bit of wood wearing a leaf mask.  
  
"Who are you?" It asked. Tetra jumped. The thing she assumed was a wooden statue, was alive! Orca and Aryll had now noticed them too.  
  
"Greetings Makar," said Orca. "And I assume you are Medli." Medli nodded.  
  
"Are you here to get us out?" she asked.   
  
"Course we are!" Tetra said. She went to the cell door and pulled on the handle. The door was locked (obviously!) She tried again but to no avail.  
  
"Great!" Aryll moaned. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"You could DIE!" came a deep voice. They all turned to see a Phantom Gannon blocking the way back. It charged up a ball of energy, but before it could fire, a beam of light hit it, causing it to disappear.  
  
"Or you could use the key." Came Link's voice. He had just fired a beam of light out of his bow from behind the monster. Aryll and Orca looked like they were making a mental note to question him about it when they had more time. Link then walked over to the cell door, and took out a set of keys, going through each one until he found the one to open the door.  
  
"Where did you…" Aryll asked as he let out Medli and Makar.  
  
"A moblin was kind enough to give it to me." Said Link, casually tossing the keys on the floor. "Now come on. We have to find James." And with that, they all followed him to the courtyard.  
  
* * *  
  
James entered the room where the cell was and was infuriated by the fact that it was empty. He had come all this way for nothing. He turned to leave the room so he could meet up with the others when he noticed another door. One so new, that it made the room look like it was newly built. Perhaps there was another cell inside? James went through the door and entered what looked like a library.  
  
There were books of all sizes and shapes. They looked interesting, but James had no time for reading. He was about to exit when something caught his eye. On a desk near him, one of the larger books lay open and James wouldn't have given it a second thought had the page it was open on not had a diagram of his medallion on it. James looked at the writing underneath. This was how Gannondorf must have found out about it.   
  
James read on…  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is he?" asked Link. They had made it to the courtyard, but there was no sign of James anywhere. "You don't think he got caught do you?"  
  
"No," said Tetra firmly. "He's way too good a fighter for that."   
  
"I know, but…" Link was cut off from the rest of his sentence by a loud horrified gasp that came from Aryll."  
  
"What is it?" Aryll's quivering finger pointed to the top of the main tower. Slowly, very slowly, Link, Tetra, Aryll, Orca, Medli and Makar looked to the top of the tower to see…none other than…  
  
Gannondorf!  
  
He was standing in the same arena where Link had fought the giant bird that took his sister all those years ago.  
  
"Welcome," said Gannondorf. He didn't appear to need to raise his voice. They could hear him very clearly in spite of the fact that he was several stories above them. "Welcome to you all. I thank you hero of winds, for bringing me the remaining sages. It will make everything so much easier."  
  
Link felt cold fury build up somewhere inside him.   
  
"Did you honestly think that it was possible for you to exit this fortress alive? Those foolish sea rats out there are just wasting ammunition. There is nothing they can do to save you. And as for myself…" Even with the distance separating them, Link could still see Gannondorf's smile spreading.  
  
"I have the privilege of watching you all die!" Gannondorf clapped once. Suddenly, there were sounds of movement coming from all around Link. He could do no more than watch, horrified, as every door or archway that lead to the courtyard became a tap for a never ceasing flow of moblins. Within moments, Link and his friends had been driven to the centre of the courtyard. There were no less than five hundred Moblins surrounding them on all sides.  
  
Only a miracle could save them now!  
  
*************************************  
  
SSBM Master: HA! How are they gonna get out of this one? This is the nastiest cliffhanger I've done so far but even this pales in comparison to the one I'm planning to set for chapter 15 (You'll hate me for it, believe me!)  
  
SO, will Link escape the fortress alive? Will Gannondorf be defeated? Will James stop reading long enough to realise his friends are in mortal peril? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! #  
  
Oh and I also updated my author's page if anyone's interested…….No? Ok then. 


	15. Chapter 15: James vs Gannondorf!

SSBM Master: Righty ho, lets see. When I last left you, Link, Tetra, Aryll, Orca, Medli and Makar were all surrounded by hundreds of moblins. Look hopeless? I'd say so. But don't worry. None of them will die as long as I control the plotline.   
  
I do not own the Zelda series. Okay, I own Ocarina of time, Majora's mask, Link's awakening, Oracle of seasons and Wind Waker. But I bought them fair and square.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 15: James vs Gannondorf!  
  
"Of all the rare and fantastic treasures that are hidden on this earth, " James read aloud. "There is none known that are more sought after in the land of Hyrule than the Medallion of Truth."  
  
This was unbelievable. Thought James. Throughout this book, there were writings and diagrams about ancient artefacts and other treasures. However on the very first page was his medallion. Is had ten times the amount written about it than all the items. What was even more astounding was the fact that the book had mentioned the land of Hyrule. That meant it had to have been written hundreds of years ago, yet it was in mint condition. He read on.  
  
"According to the ancient folklore, this medallion was forged at the very birth of time itself. The tales tell of the three goddesses who were foretold to have created our world, chose certain individuals to fulfil an obligation. This obligation was to become a sage. The sages were chosen by the goddesses, to protect our world from evil. There were six sages in all, one for the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth, Shadow, Spirit and Light."  
  
Whilst this was all information that he already knew or could guess, James felt implored to read on. He couldn't help but feel that there was something important that he had overlooked about the medallion and that this book knew what it was.   
  
"To aid the sages, the Goddesses also created the Triforce. This was a treasure in the shape of three triangles. It is said that the first person to touch it will have any wish that desired granted by the gods. The three goddesses created it so that the sages could use it to protect our earth. However the goddesses knew that as generations went by, the sages knowledge of their obligation would linger. To solve this dilemma, they created this medallion. It is said that whenever a sage is close by, their corresponding element will glow on it. The medallion also glows when the Triforce is near."  
  
James took off the medallion and held it in his hand. That explained why the medallion was made. To remind the sages who they were. James had used the medallion to do exactly that. Gannondorf had used it so he could kill them. James continued to read.  
  
"Naturally, this tale is only folklore and is highly sceptical. However there are large amounts of proof that the medallion itself is real. As well as the above, the medallion is said to have one more power. When the Triforce and all the sages are nearby, it will destroy all the darkness that are within close proximity."  
  
James stopped reading. He had suddenly snapped back to his senses. He had just remembered that he was here to save Medli and Makar. He ripped the page out of the book and put it in his pocket for later. He then was about to exit the library when he remembered that he had left the Medallion itself on the desk. He went to pick it up and as he did he noticed something very odd.  
  
The Medallion was out of range of everyone so when James looked at it, he expected only his fire emblem to glow. However there was another piece glowing with it. The top Triforce piece was also a bright yellow. That could only mean one thing.  
  
James suddenly heard footsteps from outside. They seemed to be getting further away. James looked through the doorway to see a man in an oriental cloak going up the spiral ramp, which lead to the top of the tower. Although James could only see the back of his head but he had no doubt as to who it was.  
  
It was Gannondorf  
  
James knew he had to find Link. He knew he needed the sages. But a reckless anger had come over him and the pictures of his dead friends swam back into his mind. James followed him to the top.  
  
When he had followed Gannondorf to the roof, he watched as Gannondorf went to the edge and spoke.  
  
"Welcome," he said. . "Welcome to you all. I thank you hero of winds, for bringing me the remaining sages. It will make everything so much easier." He was talking to Link! James stealthily made his way towards the edge, not too much. Just enough so he could look down below to the courtyard and remain hidden from Gannondorf.   
  
There, James saw his whole group of friends looking up at Gannondorf with a mixture of fear and fury on their faces. They were alone in the middle of the courtyard and did not seem to notice him. No doubt they were too busy with the king of evil!  
  
"Did you honestly think that it was possible for you to exit this fortress alive?" continued Gannondorf. "Those foolish sea rats out there are just wasting ammunition. There is nothing they can do to save you. And as for myself…" Gannondorf paused for a moment. ""I have the privilege of watching you all die!"   
  
Gannondorf clapped once and James could only watch, horrified, as an army of moblins surrounded his friends. Not even his father could hope to fight off that many monsters. Then suddenly, James realised what he had to do.  
  
"For a few more minutes, the sages are safe." Gannondorf said. "However, those rules do not apply to you. Goodbye Hero of Winds…"  
  
"Rather full of ourselves aren't we?" James burst out. Gannondorf span round and James became uncomfortably aware of the fact that every human and near intelligent creature on the island was now staring at him. Gannondorf's gaze returned to the party below for a moment but when it focused on James again, he was smiling broadly.  
  
"Ah yes," he said, "The remaining sage, I had assumed that Link had missed one out."  
  
"I was the first you came after." James said, his voice cracking with fury. "The one whose village you slaughtered to get"  
  
"And now you come for revenge?" James smiled darkly.  
  
"Yes, but first I need to take care of your welcoming committee." With that James took off his medallion.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gannondorf demanded sharply. But James didn't answer. Instead, he held the medallion in his hand, looked at it one last time and then flung it towards Link and the others. "STOP!" shouted Gannondorf, but it was too late.  
  
The medallion fell down to the courtyard below. It was about halfway down when, for the first time ever, all the sages and Triforce bearers came within its range. There was a blinding flash of light and bolts of, what looked like light arrows flew out in every possible direction.  
  
Gannondorf shielded himself by ducking below the wall but no one else was so lucky. The light arrows struck every one in the moblin crowd. As they hit their mark, each moblin would disappear. One if the arrows even hit James in the heart, but James felt no pain. The arrow simply faded away leaving no mark.   
  
Within moments, there were no moblins left in the fortress. Only James, Link, Aryll, Tetra, Orca, Medli, Makar were left. Along with an irate Gannondorf.  
  
"How…did you…find out…?" Breathed Gannondorf. He seemed to be shaking with rage. James resisted the urge to take a step back. James took out the page he had ripped from the book and held it so Gannondorf could see.  
  
"You shouldn't leave these things lying around" James said with a definite note of cockiness to his voice. He let go of the old piece of paper, and it flew away with the wind. "Consider this a message from the residents of Hamlet island: Its over…YOU LOSE!" James shouted these last words at Gannondorf.  
  
Gannondorf breathed deeply and closed his eyes. For a moment, James thought he had accepted defeat, but when Gannondorf's eyes opened again, he had that malicious smile back on his face.  
  
"You think it's over?" he said, "You think I've lost? There are still millions of creatures out there willing to die for their master. And remember, unlike those creatures, I will remain here forever." James could almost feel Gannondorf's eyes boring into his own.  
  
"We'll see what you have to say about that once your back in the dark realm." James said defiantly.  
  
"Perhaps you're forgetting, that all sages need to be alive for that to happen. And conveniently enough for me, it is now midnight…" Gannondorf drew two swords from under his cloak. "and there's a sage standing right in front of me!" James drew his own swords and hoped that his mask made him look as intimidating as Aryll said it did.  
  
"Bring it on!" he said  
  
* * *  
  
"They're gonna fight!" Link said suddenly. Aryll gave a small gasp as James leapt at Gannondorf. They saw a brief picture of them both fighting before they moved away from the edge of the tower and out of view.  
  
Link had no idea what had just happened. One moment they were surrounded by a moblin army, then James appeared next to Gannondorf and cast a spell of some sort with his medallion. A moment later, they were alone again.   
  
Link couldn't see how it was possible, but he knew one thing. James had just saved all their lives and now it was time for Link to return the favour.  
  
"Stay here." He said to the others. "I have to go help him." And with that he sprinted off to the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Gannondorf swung another horizontal blow from the right. James brought up his own sword to knock it away. Gannondorf growled in frustration but didn't stop his relentless assault. James vaguely remembered Link telling him that he had a similar sword fighting style to Gannondorf. James could now see what he meant. Gannondorf did use several spins when on the offensive, but James knew that he did not put as much effort behind his blows, preferring to go for speed and style rather that strength. Then again maybe Gannondorf didn't either, and was using more effort in his desperation to kill him. Not a comforting thought!  
  
Then Gannondorf swung a heavy blow from the left. Knowing he couldn't block it, James bent back so far that it caused him to fall over. Gannondorf then brought his other sword down onto the spot where James's head would have been, had he not swiftly rolled out of the way and gotten to his feet.  
  
"You're tiring, sage of fire," said Gannondorf. He had an insane glint in his eye, and the furious emotions that James had felt not long ago became fear. Gannondorf was right. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He needed help.  
  
* * *  
  
Link seemed to be bursting with newfound energy. He had run as fast as he could ever since he left the courtyard and yet he wasn't slowing down. It was like he could run forever.  
  
"Halfway there," he said to himself. "Hang in there, James!"  
  
* * *  
  
James lunged at Gannondorf, sword first. It must have nicked his skin but Gannondorf had managed to jump back before the blow did any real damage. James cursed to himself and carried on fighting. His grip felt much weaker than it had an hour ago.  
  
Suddenly, Gannondorf brought both his swords down onto James from either side of him, much like what he had done to Link when he first met him. James brought his katina's up to absorb the blow. When the swords collided, James felt his knees buckle. Gannondorf was putting all his weight and strength into forcing the swords into James, while he was doing everything in his power to hold Gannondorf's swords up.  
  
Then, disaster struck! James's left hand, unable to take the strain any longer, let go of its katina. Gannondorf drew back the sword he had used to force James's out of his hand, and plunged it straight into his stomach.  
  
James felt all the muscles in his body go numb. It was as if time had frozen. As if he was forced to watch Gannondorf's leering face for an eternity. Then Gannondorf yanked the blade out of his gut. Everything went back to normal and the excruciating pain sank in. James doubled over only to meet Gannondorf's foot.  
  
The kick knocked him all the way to the other side of the tower. James lay on his back, helplessly watching Gannondorf approach him. James forced his eyes closed. He could taste the blood flow into his mouth. He did not want Gannondorf to be the last thing he ever saw, but then he felt his clammy hand seize him by the throat and dangle him over the edge of the tower. James opened his eyes. To see Gannondorf safely on one side of the ledge and himself on the other.  
  
"Any last words?" He asked. James couldn't stand the smile on his face. If he were going to die then he would at least die having wiped it off.   
  
James spat a mouthful of his own blood into Gannondorf's face. "Go to hell!" he hissed through Gannondorf's chokehold. Gannondorf wiped the blood off his face. He had that furious look that James wanted to see.  
  
"Goodbye…sage of fire!" he spat maliciously, and with that, he flung James from the top of the tower to the courtyard below. James could hear his friends screaming below, but he was not focused on that.  
  
Dying isn't so bad, he thought as the tower became further and further away. He would be reunited with his friends, he could finally teach that kid Jujitsu, and he would see his father again. He closed his eyes.  
  
His last thoughts before he hit the ground, were of the kiss he had shared with Aryll.  
  
* * *  
  
James hit the ground with a thud, which echoed along the fortress walls.  
  
"NO," shrieked Aryll. She ran over to him and pulled off his mask. His eyes were shut and his face was very cold and pale. There was also a large amount of blood coming out of a stab wound on his stomach. "Orca," Aryll sobbed desperately "We need to give him a fairy or a potion quickly!"  
  
Orca bent down before the lifeless form of James. He placed two of his fingers on the side of James's neck.  
  
"What are you wasting time for!!" screamed Aryll   
  
"Aryll," Orca said sorrowfully, "I'm…afraid he's…"  
  
"NO," Aryll screamed. "HE'S NOT!! Maybe he can still hear us…" she bent further over him. "James…Can you hear me?"  
  
"Aryll," Orca said firmly "He's dead!"  
  
*******************************  
  
SSBM Master: MWA HA HA HA HA! NO ONE IS SAFE…er I mean…Remember at the top of the story when I said none of the characters will die as long as I was author? Well James wasn't included on the list. To tell the truth, the person to die was actually a choice between James and Link but I figured that killing Link is kinda taboo so I went with this storyline.  
  
I know it was cruel, I know it was heartless, but you have to admit that it makes one kick ass cliffhanger!  
  
I just want to make sure everyone's got the message: James is dead, he isn't hurt, Orca did not read the pulse wrong. He is dead. But that's not even the important thing!  
  
The important thing is: How will Gannon lose now? He has killed a sage. There is no way to send him to the dark realm and we all know he can't be killed.   
  
Stay posted to find out what happens! 


	16. Chapter 16: Never surrender!

SSBM Master: Well, where were we? Ah yes James has popped his clogs (No disrespect meant of course.) and Gannondorf is now unstoppable. With no master sword in Link's sheath and no way of sending Gannondorf to the dark realm, Gannondorf is now invincible. How will Link stop him? Read on to find out.  
  
I do not own Zelda  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 16: Never surrender!  
  
Aryll heard what Orca said loud and clear, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. But looking down on James's lifeless body, she realised it had to be true. The blood continued to spill out of the wound and his face was steadily growing paler. Aryll took his hand. It felt stone cold.  
  
"James…" she whispered "I… I would have loved to go to Windfall on a date with you…" James's hand slipped out of hers, and Aryll, overcome with emotion sobbed into her hands. She felt Tetra's palm on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Aryll…" She said in a soothing voice.   
  
"He… wanted to take me out Tetra…I never even gave him an answer." Tetra gave her a sympathetic look but before anyone could do anything else, a cry of rage sounded from atop the tower. Link had finally made it.  
  
"Link," Aryll muttered to herself, "You better kill him. Cause if you don't then god help me I will!"  
  
* * *  
  
"GANNONDORF!!" Link shouted, boiling with rage. Link had just arrived atop the tower in time to see Gannondorf fling James over the edge. Link had forgotten about the plan. He had forgotten that he no longer had the master sword. All he cared about now was causing as much pain to this sorry excuse for a human being as possible. "TURN AROUND AND FACE ME!!"  
  
Gannondorf did not turn. He had been staring down at James ever since throwing him down. He showed no signs of even knowing of Link's presence until he said.  
  
"It isn't easy you know…" Gannondorf spoke very solemnly. Link stood, still shaking with rage, staring at Gannondorf. "Do you think I take pleasure in what I do? I do this because it is my fate, my destiny. You think I wish to carry on killing?…No, hero of winds, I will only kill those who stand in my way and though it is hard…"  
  
Gannondorf turned round to face Link. Link had expected him to have an angry but calm look on his face. However when he turned, he had a gleeful smile on his face, his eyes were bulging and for the first time, Link understood just how insane Gannondorf was.  
  
"…It is times like this that make it all worthwhile!!" And with that, Gannondorf threw back his head and laughed. It wasn't a cruel cackle; it felt more like Gannondorf found something genuinely funny. "You too late, hero of winds!!" he shouted. "There is nothing you can do! The sage of fire is dead! You now have no chance whatsoever of banishing me to the dark realm! And I have seen to it that the Master sword, the sword that glows with the power to repel evil is destroyed!!"   
  
Gannondorf breathed deeply and although he seemed to have retained some of his calm attitude, Link could still see his eyes bulge and he could not seem to wipe the malicious smile from his face.  
  
"There is nothing you can do. Without the master sword, or all six sages, you have lost." Gannondorf drew out his two swords. "Maybe you will be triumphant in death."  
  
Link had not listened to a word of Gannondorf's egotistic speech. Drawing his own weapons, he bellowed, "I'LL BE TRIUMPHANT IN LIFE!!" and with that, he leapt at Gannondorf.  
  
Link came at Gannondorf so ferociously, that Gannondorf did not seem to have any time to fight back. He had forgotten all about strategy and timing. All that seemed to matter to him now was to put as much force into his blows as possible. Gannondorf kept stepping back, away from Link, however the gleeful smile was still there and Link had the impression that Gannondorf was only toying with him.  
  
Link brought his sword down to connect with Gannondorf's shoulder but as always, Gannondorf brought his sword up to block it. Before Link could draw back though, Gannondorf rammed his fist into Link's stomach causing him to double over.  
  
"Give up!" Gannondorf hissed at him "You have lost!" More to the contrary however, Link swung once again at Gannondorf who casually sidestepped it.  
  
"It isn't over until one of us is dead!" Link spat savagely. Gannondorf surveyed him with interest.  
  
"You really believe that don't you?" he said with a slightly mocking laugh. Link just stood there saying nothing. He did not know why Gannondorf had stopped the fight to talk but it was a good chance for Link to catch his breath. "Tell me, Hero of winds, how do you feel you are faring?"  
  
Again, Link did not speak. Gannondorf smiled broadly. "Surely, even with the desire to avenge your friends death, you must have noticed how little progress you have been making in this battle. When I fought you six years ago, I was overwhelmed by how much power a child such as you had at your disposal. I underestimated you and that was why I lost."   
  
"However," he continued. "I don't want you running away with the illusion of your superiority. You see, there is nothing special about you. You were, and still are no more skilled compared to me than the next man."  
  
"I beat you didn't I?" said Link, unable to resist himself. Gannondorf shook his head.   
  
"No Link, You did not. You would have perished long before now had it been only you that defeated me. You see, during our battle, you had three influencing forces on your side. The first was the assistance of princess Zelda. She had been a major distraction for me in our dual. The second was the master sword. The one blade with enough power to be wielded with success against me. And finally…" Gannondorf suddenly looked menacing again.  
  
"You had behind you, the power of the Triforce. The kings wish gave you the strength you required to defeat me."  
  
"Is that what you think?" Link asked boldly. "It sounds to me like you've just come up with some excuses as to why you were nearly killed by a pair of twelve year olds!"  
  
"Well, even you have to admit that now that none of these forces are with you, you are fighting a losing battle." Link raised his sword again.   
  
"We'll soon see who loses." He said. Gannondorf laughed.  
  
"You appear to need further convincing." He said. "Very well, come and strike me." Link hesitated. He had been hoping to catch Gannondorf off guard, but in any case, that would not be happening now. So, Link fiercely thrusted his sword to where Gannondorf's chest was. Gannondorf blocked the shot…but not with his sword.  
  
Gannondorf had literally caught the blade end of Link's sword with his left hand! Gannondorf then jerked the sword out of Link's grip and threw it over the side of the tower. Link looked, horrified, into the face of Gannondorf. He had always been told by the king of the red lions that only the master sword would work against the king of evil but he had not realised to what extent. Gannondorf HAD been toying with him, and James as well.  
  
"You see?" Gannondorf said, his eyes narrowed. "You never really stood a chance against me. You are no hero. Merely a boy that got mixed up in a lot of complicated event's." Link took a few steps back. He now had no sword, not that it would have made any difference if he had. "So," Gannondorf began "How confident does the hero of wind feel now?"  
  
Link felt, defeated. There was nothing he could do. Gannondorf had won this time. "Goodbye Link, Gannondorf said, raising his sword. "You have been very entertaining!"  
  
* * *  
  
The Pirates watched, stunned as James gave Link a sharp martial art's kick on Link's left hamstring, causing Link to stumble. Before he could turn to face James, James ducked to the floor and swung his left leg along the floor in a smooth arc, eventually connecting with Link's left shin. Link fell flat on his face and before anyone knew it, James had Link's sword prodding Link in the back of his neck.  
  
"Look's like I win," said James smugly. "You shouldn't have gotten cocky and moved in for the kill."  
  
"I'll have to remember that." Said Link, smirking.  
  
* * *  
  
Link snapped back to his senses. He had just remembered the sparring match he had had with James on the first morning they had known each other. Link had lost that match because he had gotten cocky since James had lost his weapon and he now realised that the same was happening here. In the last second he had also remembered everything he had done without help. He had taken down thousands of adversaries and there was no rule that would stop him doing the same to this one.  
  
As Gannondorf's sword was raised, ready to strike, Link charged at him. Gannondorf was taken completely by surprise and dropped his swords when Link's shoulder collided with his gut.   
  
Link had, once again, lost all regard for his own safety. Gannondorf staggered further toward the edge of the tower and Link charged again. This time however, Gannondorf was ready for him. As Link drew within his reach, he grabbed Link and hurled him over the edge!!  
  
However, although Gannondorf had sent Link to join the same fate as James, he had also inadvertently thrown him a line. Link grabbed Gannondorf's outstretched arm and started fiercely trying to pull Gannon down with him.  
  
"You fool!!" Gannondorf cried, trying his best not to share Link's fate. "Let go or we'll both fall!!"  
  
"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M COUNTING ON!!!" Link bellowed back. He was not bothered by the fact that no human being could survive what he was embracing. Link gave Gannondorf's arm one last fierce pull and the both hurtled to the courtyard below!  
  
* * *  
  
Tetra, Aryll, Orca, Medli and Makar all watched in a state of shock as the silhouettes of Gannondorf and Link hurtled to the ground and hit it with a large thud.  
  
"Link…" Tetra said softly and tried to make her way over to the spot where they had landed but Orca held out his arm.  
  
"Wait, they were close to each other when they fell." He said. "One may have broken the others fall." Tetra nodded and they all made their way cautiously over to the spot where they were. When they got there however, there was only one body. Gannondorf was sprawled over the floor showing no signs of movement.  
  
"Where's Link?" asked Aryll. Looking around anxiously.  
  
"UP HERE!" came a voice. The sages looked up to see Link floating down to them using a huge leaf as a parachute. Tetra did not care why Link had such a strange item or how he had got it. She was just glad he was ok and the moment he landed, she and Aryll flung their arms around him.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again big bro." Aryll said. Orca chuckled  
  
"You are full of surprises young man!" he said. After a few seconds Link pushed off Tetra and Aryll. He had a serious look on his face.  
  
"Gannondorf had told me that James had died from the fall…is it true?" Orca nodded solemnly. There was a long pause.  
  
"What now?" said Medli "There is no way to stop Gannondorf." They all looked at her. "He cannot be killed remember. He's only injured." They all looked at Gannondorf except for Aryll who seemed to suddenly become exited about something.   
  
"Hey…" she said "What if…I said there was a way to bring James back?" They all looked at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Gannondorf opened his eyes. He seemed to be injured. Then he remembered. Curse that Link, he would pay for this. If he was still alive. Gannondorf raised his head and, horrified, he saw all the sages and Link. How had he survived the fall?   
  
Gannondorf grunted and tried to get up, but it was no use. He would heal soon. He would have to stay down for now.   
  
He looked up again. They were all over the dead sages body. Probably mourning. Wait…no they weren't. Link and Zelda had their hands raised and their Triforce symbols were glowing. Then his own Triforce symbol shone and he realised what they were planning to do. He couldn't let it happen. At that moment, all three of their hands shone so brightly he couldn't see but when he looked again he could see three golden triangles. They had summoned the Triforce!  
  
* * *  
  
Aryll walked, trembling as she went, over to the Triforce and laid her hand on it.   
  
"I wish that the sage of fire be brought back to life." For a moment Aryll wasn't sure if it had worked. Then the three triangles shone brightly, and a beam of light shot out of it and hit James's body. Aryll and the others rushed over to him as the Triforce disappeared. Aryll was first there. She bent down over him, and took his hand. "James…can you hear me?"  
  
James's eyes suddenly flickered and then opened. "Aryll…?" he said softly. He then shook himself slightly and sat up. "What happened?" Aryll suddenly became overcome with emotion and pulled him into a backbreaking hug. For a moment no one said anything. Then Aryll felt James turn his head questioningly to Link.  
  
"You…well you died." Link said "And then we wished you back with the Triforce."  
  
"Gannondorf…" James said suddenly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. He's not going anywhere."  
  
"No I mean GANNONDORF!!" Aryll felt him suddenly pull her away from the spot where they had been standing. She heard a loud smash and turned to see that Gannondorf was there. He had just smashed a sledgehammer on the spot where they had just been. James must have seen him coming and pulled them out of the way in time.  
  
Gannondorf span round to face them when suddenly Medli shot, what looked like, a beam of green light out of her hands. "You're not going anywhere!" she said. The light seemed to bind Gannondorf to the spot. Then one by on the other sages shot their own uniquely coloured light until only Aryll was left.   
  
She raised her hands and yellow light suddenly shot out of her hands. At this point Gannondorf started spinning faster and faster. There was a burst of light and Gannondorf vanished back to the dark realm.  
  
********************************  
  
SSBM Master: HA! You didn't seriously think I'd permanently kill James did you? I mean that's ok for authors like Darren Shan and J.K. Rowling but it's just not my style. Some of you didn't believe the he'd be permanently dead, (I'm looking at you Timbrain) and some of you wailed in sadness (*cough* Ani *cough* *cough*) But in any case you now know what happens.  
  
Ah well, my story's coming to an end but I have one more chapter to write. So don't give up on me till I'm done. 


	17. Chapter 17: All's well that ends well!

SSBM Master: Well, the end is finally here. The Great Sea is peaceful once again. Now the only thing left to write about is what happened to our friends. I do not own Zelda etc etc. Enjoy the epilogue!  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 17: All's well that ends well!  
  
The following takes place three months after Gannondorf was sent to the dark realm.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahhh," Orca sighed. He sank down into his chair. There was nothing like taking a rest after a tough training session. Lately he had been experiencing bad cramps after sessions like this. Maybe he was getting too old to continue this rigorous training. His brother had always said it would be the end of him.  
  
Then Orca suddenly thought of his brother. That high maintenance brother of his. Always sitting around his house reading. His brother's way was that of knowledge. Orca however couldn't stand even the thought of staying home with nothing to do but read. As long as he could stand on two feet, He would continue to train. Even if it was the death of him.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Orca said to his visitor. The door opened and the two twins came through. "What can I do for you my young friends?" Orca asked. Though he already knew. Orca had overheard the brothers asking their mother where Orca had been when the town was forced to live in Windfall and why he hadn't returned to outset afterwards.  
  
"We were just wondering where you were went…you know on your trip." Orca smiled. After Link's battle with Gannondorf, he had decided to have a holiday. Orca had travelled round various islands on a trip that took him a few months.  
  
"I decided to go on holiday." He said. "It is nothing of any interest." But the twins would not accept that as an answer.  
  
"Where did you go?" Orca put on a loud false sigh.  
  
"Well if you really want to know," He said half-heartedly. Though secretly, he was eager to tell the boys his stories. Just then, there was another knock. Orca beckoned the visitor to come in and the door opened to reveal Aryll.  
  
"Hi," she said to them all. "I just came to say goodbye."  
  
"You're leaving already?" one of the twins asked disappointed.   
  
"Got to," Aryll said sadly. "Sorry but if I don't take this boat, there won't be another for a week."  
  
"Well then," Orca said to her. "I wish you all the luck I have." Aryll smiled at them all.  
  
"Goodbye then," she said and exited the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Makar entered the main area of Forest Haven. He had been working tirelessly for the last three months to bring the forest back to its former beauty. He had done well in his opinion. The water now flowed again, and there was grass poking up from the ground. Makar had even managed to get a few flowers to grow.   
  
But the plant Makar was most pleased with was right in the middle. He walked over to the tree he had planted. It was still only a sapling but it was growing so well, that Makar could even make out the facial features. He had kept his seed from the last ceremony and planted it over the old Deku Tree.  
  
The damage done here was great, but Makar took peace in the fact that one day, thanks to him, this place would be as beautiful as it once had been.  
  
* * *  
  
Medli sat out on the cliff face playing her harp. She had gotten a lot better over the years but still fumbled when she realised someone was watching. As though to test her thoughts, someone behind Medli cleared their throat. Taken by surprise, Medli inadvertently ended her tune with a sharp twang! She span quickly around and saw Komali standing there.  
  
"Hi Medli," he said and walked up beside her. "Medli…there is this job going free…and…well I thought you might like it."  
  
"Really?" said Medli, "what is it?" Komali raised his head and Medli saw that he was grinning.  
  
"Lord Valoo's attendant." Medli gasped. She had wanted to be Valoo's attendant ever since her grandmother had had the job. Then she suddenly realised something.  
  
"I cant."   
  
"Why not?" said Komali, looking very disappointed.  
  
"Because you got this job for me. I'm sure other people would want it. Besides I'm not sure I'm good enough to…" Medli said, but Komali cut across her.  
  
"No one else wants the job. I checked. And Medli, you've wanted to do it for ages. Plus you're the only Rito who can speak Valoo's language."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts," Komali said in an official tone. "As your chief, I am ordering you to take this job." Medli grinned at him.  
  
"Thanks Komali…"  
  
* * *  
  
Link landed his small sailboat next to Windfall's dock. He had just heard an interesting rumour not long ago and he had come here to see if it was true. He walked over to the arch.   
  
"Hoy, Link!" came a voice. Link turned and saw the killer bees gang on the beach. He waved and carried on. He hadn't gotten far, when his Eskimo friend also saw him.  
  
"Hello, Link" he said "Good to see you again."  
  
"You too," Link said back "I'm sorry but I'm in a rush" The Eskimo nodded and walked on. Link made his way to the bar on windfall, meeting several other people on the way. He found it amusing that he knew pretty much the whole village.   
  
When he finally made it to the bar, he saw that it was closed. Ignoring this, he opened the door and went up the steps. When he was on front of the bar, he saw that no one was around.  
  
"Hello?" Link called. For a second, nothing happened. Then suddenly a man came through the door labelled 'private.' For a moment, Link didn't recognise him. Then he suddenly realised it was James, only he was no longer wearing his ninja outfit, but normal clothing.  
  
"Hey Link," James said grinning. They hadn't seen reach other since the battle with Gannondorf. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"Well Tetra told me you bought this place so I thought I'd stop by and see if it were true."   
  
"You heard right," said James. "I've been the owner of this place for about a week now. Do you want a drink?"  
  
"All right then," Link said. James poured Link and himself a drink.  
  
"That'll be two rupees," James said. Link looked at him. "I gotta make a living somehow!" He said innocently. Link laughed and paid him two rupees. "I would have told you about this place myself, but you're a really hard guy to get a hold of."  
  
"I suppose so," said Link taking a sip of his drink. "What I don't understand though, is how you got the money to afford this place." For some reason, James suddenly looked awkward.  
  
"Well…I sold the Stinger." He said. But that didn't add up. The Stinger was a good boat but it wasn't particularly big or impressive.  
  
"And that got you enough rupees?" he asked.  
  
"Well…not really. The money I got from that was only half what I needed."  
  
"Where did you get the rest?" Link asked, interested.  
  
"From my…silent partner." James said. He looked quite uncomfortable for some reason.  
  
"You have a silent partner?"   
  
"Not so much a silent partner as a…partner" Link was about to ask James who would be running the bar with him, when the door opened and the person who came up the stairs rendered Link's question quite unnecessary. It was Aryll, and she was carrying two large suitcases.  
  
"Oh," she said. "Hey big bro!" Link turned, scowling back to James who had his back to link and was whistling innocently.   
  
"So Aryll's you're partner." Link said. James turned to face him and quietly mumbled,  
  
"It was her idea." Link turned back to Aryll to find that she wasn't there.  
  
"Aryll?" said Link. He turned and saw the private room door closing. "OI!" Link yelled. Aryll's voice came out through it.  
  
"Sorry," She said, "Got to unpack! Talk to you later big bro." Link looked back at James who was placing Aryll's suitcases, which she had left behind (In spite of the fact that she had gone to unpack), against the wall.  
  
"Kept in touch with her did you?" Link said putting on a stiff voice.   
  
"Yeah, we've been going out for the last three months." James said back, and then in a slightly quieter voice said, "You don't mind do you?" Link dropped the false stiff attitude and grinned.  
  
"Course not. Why would I?" he said, "I think it's great." James looked genuinely surprised. "Don't look so shocked, I did tell you I wasn't the over-protective brother type." James sighed a breath of relief.   
  
"I know…but Aryll told me you'd freak."  
  
"Normally I guess I probably would, but…well I think it's good that one of my best friends is gonna be with her." At that point, Aryll came back to the bar room.  
  
"You two aren't arguing are you?" she asked  
  
"Nope," Link said. Aryll smiled.   
  
"Good because I need someone to take up my suitcases."  
  
"I thought you were unpacking." Link said innocently. James laughed.   
  
"I'll do it," he said and with that, James took the cases through the private door. Aryll turned to Link.  
  
"Thanks for not getting angry." She said.  
  
"Hey, what are big brothers for?"   
  
"So, when are you planning on leaving?" Link finished his drink.  
  
"I only really stopped to see if James really ran this place so I'm going anytime now."  
  
"Oh," Aryll said sounding disappointed. "You know…you could always stay for a night." She looked at him hopefully. "I mean, there's only one bedroom but we have a sofa that folds into a bed." Link thought for a moment, then smiled at his sister.  
  
"Ok," he said "Why not." Aryll grinned back.   
  
"Great," she said, "I better go unpack for real now." She left the room. As the door closed, something suddenly occurred to Link  
  
"Hang on," he called after her, "What do you mean, there's only one bedroom!"  
  
****************************************  
  
SSBM Master: Well, *sighs heavily* I guess I'm done. Thanks for all the great reviews. Please tell me what you think of the epilogue. I'm also planning on doing another Zelda story sometime. Maybe I'll do a sequel so James can be in it. Tell me what you think of this idea too.  
  
Well, it all ends sometime. Thanks again for the reviews. But for now, this is your author and undefeated champion of Super Smash Bros Melee, Signing off! 


End file.
